


One wild ride

by Evilkat23



Category: Drachenreiter | Dragon Rider - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Kidnapping, Stabbing, Swearing, implied human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: Sequel to Out of the frying pan, Twigleg is still human size and looking for Ben with a half blooded vampire named Atticus, Ben, on the other hand, is being held hostage by a crazed man looking to go to the rim. Just who is this guy?





	1. Chapter 1

The night was beautiful, not a cloud in sight showing the billions upon billions of stars and the full moon shining brightly in the sky. However, in the lone car driving along the road the driver paid no mind to the night sky, he just focused on the road in front of him, well, that and his own bruised cheek. The driver seemed to be rubbing the growing bruise on his face and just smirked.

"I didn't expect you to kick me, that's for sure." The driver said to his backseat. Laying down in the backseat was a boy, he had pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. His arms were duct taped behind his back and his legs tied together with rope, over his mouth was tape as well. The boy couldn't say anything, but, the driver could tell just by this boy's muffled screams, he was cursing up a storm. The boy then started to violently kick his legs against the car door, banging against the car.

"Ey! Ey! You want to go into the trunk?! Because you keep it up, you'll go into the trunk!" The driver yelled at the boy, instantly, the boy stopped. "You know, Ben, it didn't have to be like this. If you would of listened to me earlier and NOT of attacked me like I asked, you could of sat up front here. Sure you'd still have the gag, and I would of had to handcuff you to the dashboard, but, it would of been better than the position you're in now." The driver told Ben with a slight laugh. Ben let out a threatening growl through the gag and the person could only laugh.

"You know what? I'll indulge you, I'll take off the gag and hear what you have to say." The driver said. Still looking at the road, he showed a pretty impressive skill as he didn't take his eyes off of the road but still reached back and managed to pull the tape off of Ben's mouth. Ben was quick to spit out the soaked cloth that was also in his mouth.

"Bastard! Untie me!" Ben snarled at the driver. The man just laughed at Ben.

"No, no, you gotta take me to the Rim of heaven, and I want to be sure you take me there." He told Ben.

"You can't get to the rim without a dragon! It's already useless, and what do you even need me for?! You seem to know which way you're going without me!" Ben spat.

"Leverage, and...Heh...I have something planned for you."

"Which is?!"

"Oh, quiet time now." The driver said and stuck the tape back on Ben's mouth, earning more growls and swears from the boy. Getting annoyed with the boy real quick, he turned the radio on and turned it up blocking Ben out. Eventually, Ben gave up and just rested against the car seat, he can only hope his family was out there looking for him...

* * *

Twigleg had to say this past week had been a wild ride. First he was turned human size by a witch, then, he started to realize he was having some ungodly awful feelings towards his best friend, and now, his best friend was missing and he's forced to pair up with a half-blood vampire, named Atticus, to try and find him. They've looked everywhere they could, but, to no avail. In a last ditch effort, him and Atticus were heading back to the house. Though, Twigleg knew damn well the reunion there wasn't going to be a happy one. Not only does the professor not like Atticus, most likely because of his vampirism, but, Twigleg chose Atticus over the family and the professor knew this.

With his head against the car window, Twigleg shut his eyes, in his lap was Ben's blue hoodie, the only thing they could find of him. Atticus seemed to be grinding his teeth. Twigleg glanced over at him, Atticus was tense, the way he was gripping the steering wheel and the fact that he seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"Don't do that, you'll break your fake ones." Twigleg told him, Atticus shot him a glance but quickly went back to looking at the road.

"Look, when we go to your place...You go in first, I have a suspension that the professor is waiting for me." Atticus told him after a few short heartbeats. He was definitely tense now, his arms rigid, he went back to grinding his teeth together, and his gaze unmoving from the road.

"He might be, but, he's not going to attack you. I've known the professor for years, he's a pacifist-" Twigleg started but was cut off by Atticus who shook his head and barked out.

"No, you don't understand. He threatened me before, shortly after me and Ben became friends, he knew right away what I was...He warned me right there and then that if anything happened to Ben...He has a lighter waiting for me...and well...Something happened to Ben." Atticus groaned out. Twigleg just tilted his head.

"A lighter? I mean, I know vampires are sensitive to fire, but, a little flame like that-" Again, he was cut off.

"I told you. I'm over three centuries old. Vampires evolved over the years...I did not. One little flame is all it'll take for me to go up into ash, that's the problem with being as old as I am." Atticus explained, he moved on from grinding his teeth to gnawing on his lower lip out of nervousness.

"How old are you exactly?"

There was a long pause, Atticus then just shook his head.

"Somewhere between...seven hundred to eight hundred years old, I lost count."

If Twigleg had a drink he probably would of done a spit take at that. He knew Atticus was old, but he never would of guessed that old, Atticus was older than he was! Twigleg was going to ask another question, but, Atticus pulled the car over and parked it, Twigleg realized he was looking at the Greenbloom home. All the lights were on, he could see the shadows of the three Greenblooms from the main window and he gulped down a feeling a dread. Just from the shadows he could see they were still very worried about the situation at hand.

The biggest shadow, most like the professor's, was pacing about, and waving his hands. The smallest shadow, Guinevere probably, kept bringing her hands to her face while the final shadow, Vita, seemed to be consoling her, arm around the shoulder and holding her close.

"He's on the warpath..." Atticus said, keeping his eyes glued to the professor's shadow that hadn't stopped pacing.

"Can you blame him?" Twigleg countered, they sat in the car staring at the shadows for sometime, till finally Twigleg got out of the car and started up the driveway. Atticus started to follow him, the closer they both got to the house the more they could hear the professor yell, Twigleg realized it wasn't at his family, but, at someone else. Both of them paused at the front door to listen in.

"-Call yourselves cops!? Yes, I am aware of his past record! Yes he was a runaway, but, that was seven years ago! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE AN IMPACT ON YOU GUYS GOING TO FIND HIM!...Fine!"

There was a loud thump that came from the inside, if Twigleg had to guess, he'd guess that the professor chucked the phone at the wall in rage. Things were not looking good, still, Twigleg slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. Like Atticus had requested he walked in first.

When Twigleg walked in, he was met with at first hopeful looks, but Guinevere and Vita quickly turned disappointed when Atticus walked behind him, the professor seemed to be trying to hide his growing rage, but was failing horribly.

"What is he doing here?" The professor growled at Atticus.

Twigleg learned something, half vampire or not, Atticus was terrified of the angry professor, the way he seemed to be hiding behind Twigleg, borderline using Twigleg as a shield.

"Hear me out, Barnabas. I am not your enemy in this situation. We both want the same thing." Atticus started, the professor took a step forward, and with no warning, Atticus grabbed Twigleg by his collar and forced him between the two. Twigleg just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a shield, Atticus!" Twigleg grumbled.

"You are until he backs down." Atticus hissed.

"Dad, it's just Atticus. He wouldn't hurt Ben." Guinevere stepped in, the professor just narrowed his eyes. He then spoke to his wife and daughter,

"You don't know what he is! He's a-"

"Vampire." Guinevere finished, instantly, everyone's gaze was on her, she then just gave an awkward laugh. "Like it wasn't obvious? I think the only one he doesn't know is Ben." She then went quiet and let out a soft sigh. The professor angrily pointed at Atticus.

"Where. Is my son?" The professor demanded, Atticus shrugged.

"Notta clue, we searched everywhere for him." Atticus said, the professor took another step forward, once again, Twigleg was yanked between them.

"Atticus this is ridiculous..." Twigleg huffed, crossing his arms.

The professor reached behind towards the coffee table, instantly Atticus let out an angry hiss.

"IF IT'S THAT DAMN LIGHTER-oh..." Atticus calmed down when the professor only pulled a familiar old worn out book.

"This is you? Isn't it? The half blood that traveled with the old rider?"

Twigleg noticed that Atticus turned a bit stiff and spoke up,

"Um, professor, I just want to say, he doesn't-" Twigleg was cut off.

"Look, if we can just be peaceful for the evening...I will tell you what I can. About the old rider...And...a big mistake I made in the past that's now affecting Ben's life."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben practically jumped as he was suddenly woken up. 'Linger' by the cranberry's playing full blast, causing the car to vibrate harshly. Trying to sit up, Ben narrowed his eyes and eventually settled on just kicking the back of the driving seat.

"You got me wrapped around your finger..." His kidnapper sang not paying any attention to his seat violently being kicked. Groaning out, Ben started to lick furiously at the tape covering his mouth. The song continued to play at full blast, Finally, Ben managed to spit the tape off, it was still stuck to the corner of his mouth but he didn't care about that just as long as he could talk.

"HEY!" Ben screamed, that definitely got the man's attention, he turned down the radio and just gave out a soft scoff.

"I knew I should of put the cloth in your mouth. What do you want?"

Ben thought for a second, he knew no amount of screaming and cursing what going to let him go, so, he said the first thing on his mind.

"...I'm hungry."

It wasn't a lie, it's been a long while since he last ate, how long has he been with this stranger? A day and a half? The sun was starting to rise outside. There was a silence on the other's part at first, then, slowly the car pulled to the side of the road and he put it in park. The stranger then whipped back to Ben, eyes narrowed showing he meant business.

"Alright, 'Dragon rider'. If you behave and NOT attack me this time. I will let you sit up front and we can get some food at the nearest town. However, if you attack me again. You'll not only go in the trunk but, a knife just might find it's way into your shoulder. Am I clear on this?" He growled, then, for added measure, he waved Ben's own pen knife in front of Ben. The last thing Ben wanted was to be stabbed with his own knife, so, he complied with a nod.

The man got out of the car and opened the back door, helping Ben sit up, he untied the rope around Ben's ankles, for just a moment, Ben truly did think about kicking him in the face...again. But, this guy showed once before that he's no stranger to combat and overpowered Ben the first time, no doubt he could do it a second time. Once his legs were free, Ben scooted out of the back seat, hands still bound. He suddenly felt the rest of the tape being pulled off of his mouth.

"Alright. Get in the front" The stranger told him, Ben stood there, the man wasn't leading him to the front of the car, he was just waiting for Ben to make a move. Ben wasn't dumb, though, sure, he could try to run, but to where? There was nothing but forests and trees for miles. So, Ben just walked over to the passenger door and opened it. Once he was seated in the front seat, the door slammed shut and the kidnapper returned to the driver's side.

"Good boy." He praised Ben like a dog, Ben just sneered at him. The car took off once again, Ben started to grind his teeth, he had to think about just how he was going to get away from this maniac.

"So...Do you have a name?" Ben asked after a while.

"...Just call me...Finch."

'Finch' seemed to be smirking at that like it was some sort of joke. Ben didn't bother pressing the issue and just nodded.

"Finch...Gotcha..."

From then till they reach the next town it was nothing but silence for the two. Once in the town, Ben knew that if he had a plan he had to put it into action now.

"...We'll stop at this fast food place..." Finch said simply, pointing to the restaurant.

"I have to use the bathroom," Ben said almost instantly and Finch scoffed.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"No. But, I didn't run back there did I? I'm not going to do anything but just go and take a piss."

"Tch." Was all that came out of Finch's mouth as he pulled into the parking lot. He pulled out Ben's knife once more and brought it up to Ben's face, the cold blade caressing Ben's soft cheek, making the boy freeze.

"Any funny business, any at all, you'll get a new scar...You get me?"

Ben just nodded slowly, then, Finch cut the ropes around Ben's wrists.

"You got two minutes. I'm timing it." Finch growled as he got out with Ben. The two of them walked inside the cool restaurant and Ben made a beeline for the restrooms. He knew Finch was watching him as he walked, seeing a woman's purse on the end of the last table before the restrooms, Ben had a very risky idea popped into his head and it was now or never. Hoping he pulled it off without a hitch, he walked a little too close towards the table and accidently knocked the purse over. Both him and the woman jumped to pick up whatever fell out.

"I'm so sorry! I just wasn't watching where I was going." Ben told her as he saw just what he was hoping for a pen, being sly and quick, he tucked the object into his sock and helped pick the purse up. The woman thanked him and he walked towards the bathroom.

Once in, Ben quickly grabbed some toilet paper and took the pen out of his sock, thinking quickly, he wrote down the only thing he could think of at the moment. Once done, he shoved the paper into his sock and threw the pen out, hoping the lady wasn't going to miss it. The bathroom door opened and Finch came in, his eyes narrowed.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Finch had his eyes narrowed and arms crossed clearly assessing Ben. Finch's eyes darted towards Ben's pockets, once it was clear nothing was in them, he just ushered Ben out of the bathroom.

"I already ordered," Finch grumbled. Ben nodded and followed his captor to the nearest table. Once sitting, Ben carefully used left foot to untie the laces of his right shoe and he sat and waited in silence with Finch.

"So...What was that back there?" Finch asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh, I just accidently knocked her purse over." Ben nonchalantly said as he toyed the salt shaker at the table.

Finch let out a soft 'hmph' and turned his head to the side.

"Finch?" A woman asked from over the counter, Ben got up.

"I'll get it." Ben softly offered, Finch didn't object and just sat back. Walking towards the counter, Ben paused to 'tie' his right shoelace, pulling the note out, he walked up to the lady and gave her a smile.

"Finch?" He asked, she nodded and went to hand him the bags, with the note hidden in his palm, he took the bags and quickly took her hand before she pulled away.

"...Thanks..." He smiled, slipping her the note, he gave her a wink. Clearly puzzled the woman gave him a slightly disgusted look and walked away from the empty counter. Walking up to Finch the two of them shuffled out, Finch keeping a tight grip on Ben's upper arm, Ben hoped that the woman didn't just throw the note out...

* * *

_"You...Can bring him back can't you?" The vampire asked the cloaked woman standing in front of him. The woman gave out a soft cackle._

_"Raising the dead...It's tricky...and costly..." The woman cooed softly._

_"I...I don't have much money..." The half blood admitted, the woman just clicked her tongue._

_"I'm a witch, my dear. I have no use for shiny coins...Hm...I'll make it easy. I'll resurrect that little rider for you...If you give me a bit of your blood."_

_The vampire blinked at this and looked at her, dumbfounded._

_"M..My blood? Why would you want that?" He asked and she giggled,_

_"Your blood is very rare dearie...It'll make an excellent poison...I'm sure you already know that, don't you? I mean...Isn't that the reason you're precious rider isn't with you anymore? You thought you could cure him, you did, but not in the way you wanted." She said, instantly the vampire narrowed his eyes at her, she merely sat down and crossed her legs, smirking at him._

_"What are you?" He asked, she just smiled at him and spoke, slow and clear._

_"I'm nothing more than a woman, who lives alone in her cabin...So...my deal is this. a pint of your blood and I'll bring him back to you."_

_The vampire tensed up, he could feel her words twisting in his mind, with a quick head shake, he jabbed a finger in her chest._

_"Don't you dare try and use your words to control me! I know all about you and your...magical words..." He sneered, the witch leaned back and just smiled._

_"...So...Love...is it a deal?" She asked one last time, with she extended her hand for him to take and he took it without hesitation, she then just smiled at him._

_"...It may take some time...But, you'll get your rider back."_


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight. You poisoned the previous rider?!" Barnabas demanded, Atticus cast a downwards glance and just fiddled with his fingers.

"Well...Yes...At the time I didn't know that my blood was poisonous! I mean I knew that vampire blood could turn a person into what I am...I...tend to forget I'm not a full blood..." Atticus sighed and just rubbed his eyes with his palms. "He was sick. I'm sure it might have been the plague...So...while he was unconscious I fed him some of my blood hoping to cure him...He died the next day."

"Wait a minute!" Guinevere yelled, she then narrowed her eyes at Atticus, "We were told the dragon rider survived his fever because the dragon cured him and then he lived for years afterward." She explained and Atticus scoffed.

"I'm not done yet...After his death. I...I posed as him for years, I went as far away from his normal stops...In short, I ran away. I found a nearby fishing village and some monastery, they saw me as the rider. The funny thing is...I did get sick, but, because of my vampire blood, I didn't die. They saw it as a miracle and thought the dragon healed me, that's when I found out they had no idea what vampires were."

"But dragons can heal people..." Twigleg pointed out and Atticus shrugged in response to it, then continued his story.

"This is where I really messed up...Years later, I'm lonely, beyond lonely, yes I have Kuriana, the dragon, but It's not the same. I heard stories of this witch, I heard she could bring the dead back. I made a deal with her...She played me...She said she could bring him back...she never said how long it would be. Months, years, decades, centuries! I waited and surprisingly, I aged...But, nonetheless, I was furious, I knew she had used me. I started to hunt her down again, by that point...about maybe two centuries later, I knew I had been too late, she was gone. She knew I was looking for her...She's smart as well, knowing that a vampire, half-blood or not, could easily overtake her."

Atticus picked up a nearby pencil off the desk and held it in his hand, gently tapping it on the table, he just gave out a sigh and stood up. With his arms crossed, he put his hand to his face and slowly drug it down with an exasperated sigh.

"Then, just recently, like seven years ago, I found her. I...Attacked her in rage, I didn't kill her, I had meant to, but, it turns out, like vampires, witches need to be killed with certain objects, and the box cutter I had didn't cut it...no pun intended."

"Seven years ago?" Vita asked, she and the professor looked at each other and then back to him. He just shook his head and leaned against the sliding glass door, he then brought his hands to his face and just shook his head,

"Then guess who came into the picture?...God...I knew she was pissed, I knew she'd be after him, use the dragons against me...I had injured her she was probably looking for a vessel as well..." He let out a growl and ran his fingers through his green hair. "I didn't know about him till two years later...I had tried all I could to protect him from him. I had tried to ward him off from her...He had no memory of his past life, which I guess was good...But, as you can see, she got to him..."

Nobody said anything at first, nobody knew just what to say. Atticus seemed interested in something outside.

"What is that?" He asked, opening the sliding door, he poked his head outside, a low whirling noise could be heard, he could see a lone light getting closer and closer, the closer the light got the louder the whirling got.

"Is that-?!" Before she finished her sentence Guinevere jumped from her seat and pushed Atticus out of the way, upon seeing the light she let out a happy clap.

"It's Lola!" She yelled happily, instantly, everyone jumped up and looked outside.

The light was getting closer and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Lola?" Atticus asked.

"She's gonna crash...EVERYONE DUCK!" Vita yelled, instantly the family did as they were told, Atticus did so just in time as a small toy plane buzzed right over his head and landed not too gracefully on the dining table. Thankfully it managed to dodge the cups on the table and stop before hitting the edge. Atticus could only stand there baffled at the little toy plane, what could be driving that thing? Another homunculus? Everyone crowded around the small plane, Atticus included, then, with no warning, a fat rat popped out of the cockpit as it kicked the window open.

"Ah!" Atticus cried out, backing up, uncomfortable memories of the plague and the disgusting taste that rats carry with them came rushing back to him. Everyone gave him an odd look but quickly went back to the rat, who seemed too busy smoothing out her whiskers to do anything. What surprised him the most was when the rat finished.

"Oh my! Humblecus?! Is that you?" Lola asked, slowly, she started to walk up to Twigleg.

"It's me." Twigleg smiled.

"It talks!" Atticus screamed, that of course, got the rat's attention, she took one look at him and let out an ear piercing scream, which, funny enough, caused Atticus to do the same thing to her. The were now screaming at each other, leaving everyone around them just dumbfounded at the sight before them.

Lola quickly scurried away on all fours, she climbed up Twigleg's arm squealing the whole way.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"It talks! THE RAT TALKS!" Atticus cried and backed up into a nearby wall.

"Whoa! Whoa! You two please just calm down." Vita said, Lola wasn't having it, as she hid in Twigleg's hair she screeched,

"NO! CERTAINLY NOT! Not until he leaves! I KNOW WHAT HE IS!"

"Lola, what are you talking about? How could you possibly know what he is?" Twigleg asked reaching up to get the rodent out of his hair, Lola just twitched her whiskers and arched her back up at Atticus, Atticus now holding on to his heart, even though it stopped beating long ago.

"My family warned me about his kind, they ate over half of my ancestors in the dark times!" Lola cried as Twigleg now held her in his hands.

"But, Atticus doesn't eat rats." Twigleg insisted, looking at the half-blood expectedly.

"Wellll..." Atticus let out an awkward hiss and just looked away.

"You're not helping your case here." The professor hissed to the vampire.

"Lola, can you please just ignore him? Why are you here?" Guinevere asked, gently taking the rat out of Twigleg's hands. Lola twitched her whiskers to and fro before speaking, looking only at Guinevere as she did so,

"I came here to talk to Ben."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Lola looked at everyone, then her eyes turned to Atticus, with no warning, she got on all fours and arched her back up like an angry cat and let out a dark hiss at Atticus.

"You did something to him, didn't you!?"

"I'm here to help him, you-" Atticus started with a snarl but then stopped when the professor spoke up.

"Lola, Atticus is trying to help...failing, but trying. Nonetheless..." The professor went quiet, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the subject right now, Atticus most likely would of childishly stuck tongue out at Barnabas, but, because of the problem, he just stood there quietly as the air got heavy.

"Why would you even need to talk to him this time of the year?" Barnabas asked Lola shifted her beady little eyes from Atticus then back to the professor before clearing her throat.

"...I was making my normal rounds a few months back, I remember parking to rest, then...Next thing I knew I was at the rim talking to Firedrake, I said something along the lines of 'The rider is coming soon.' something like that. Everyone was just as confused as I was. So I decided the best option would be to talk to Ben about it directly."

It was almost instantaneous when Atticus slammed his hands down on the table, scaring the poor rat, who jumped and ran up into Twigleg's hair once more.

"That bitch!" Atticus spat.

"Language..." Vita warned with a scowl, earning an eye roll from Atticus.

"Well, we know where Ben is heading now! We can use this to our advantage! We can beat him to the rim and save him!" Guinevere happily added.

"You need a dragon to get to the rim..." Atticus mumbled.

"She's not taking him to the rim." Barnabas chimed in as everything clicked. "I bet if she can't get Ben to the dragons...then she's making the dragons go to him. She's going to the old monastery."

"Don't you guys get it..." Atticus growled finally, earning everyone's attention, his voice now grim. He was shaking horribly at this point. "We failed! We're too late! If she's already going to the heaven or the monastery then that means she has what she wants!"

"Which is what?" asks Guinevere, sadness in her eyes.

"...His-" Atticus started but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I got it." Barnabas walked away, everyone stayed quiet, Lola throwing glares at Atticus, her whiskers twitching about.

"You know I'm surprised that phone still works. I could have sworn he shattered it when he threw it against the wall." Vita whispered nobody bothered to reply. There were a couple more moments of silence before Barnabas came running in.

"Good news! Ben's alive and ok! That was some fast food worker up in that just called me! She said that Ben slipped her a note about calling us for help. We're right he's going to the rim, most likely the monastery first. Naturally, she sounded a bit confused about the whole thing."

"I don't understand...the witch should be possessing him, he shouldn't..." Atticus started.

"Maybe she's waiting? For the right time?" Twigleg suggested, Atticus just shook his head.

"She...She should be dying...At least...I think she should be...Maybe she got another body...But why...something isn't adding up."

"Look let's just take what was given to us and cross those bridges when we get to them. Right now, Ben needs us, I know it. So...I suggest, me Twigleg, Lola...and Atticus go to the monastery in hopes of beating or meeting them all there." The professor finished.

"Wait! What about me and mom! We can help too, plus, he's my brother!" Guinevere cut in.

"It's way too dangerous, and you have school. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go." Barnabas gently said to his daughter, Guinevere crossed her arms and turned her head with an angry hmph.

"I understand, just be careful," Vita said softly. Barnabas nodded.

"We can take my car." Atticus offered.

"I don't want to wait, but, it'll be better if we get this all sorted out tomorrow. It's getting too late to go now. Atticus please, you can sleep on the couch."

"I hate to quote Twilight, but, I don't sleep, thanks anyway," Atticus told him as he plopped down on the couch.

Shortly after that everyone went into their separate rooms, leaving Atticus alone in the darken living room. Looking up at the ceiling, Atticus just sighed.

"...Don't let history repeat itself...Please..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben gently tugged at the handcuff around his wrist, it jingled lightly at the movement, cautiously, he looked over at his captor, the man fast asleep, laid back in the driver's seat, a seemingly random hat covering his eyes as he slept. The keys to the handcuffs, and the car, as well as Ben's own knife were tucked away in his back pocket, making it literally impossible for Ben to retrieve anything without waking Finch up. Taking a deep breath, Ben analyzed the situation.

He was on an abandoned road, no cars, nothing but wilderness for as far as he eyes could see. If he were to escape where could he go? He couldn't walk all the way back, he'd probably die before he made it to the nearest town, He couldn't fight off Finch by himself, he tried once and wound up duct taped to the back of the car. Ben in knew Finch can easily out fight him. He knew laying down and accepting his kidnapping wasn't going to help him, but what choice did he have?

Laying awkwardly on his side, Ben rested his head on the window and let out a bitter sigh. He needed more time to think of a plan, for now, he just decided Sleep was needed if he was going on the worst road trip ever with this manic. Groaning out, Ben shut his eyes and did his best to fall asleep. It seemed to work for a while, but, he was woken up shortly after dozing off, opening his eyes, he sleepily looked out the window to see the world moving on by, the night still engulfing the world.

"Do you ever sleep more than two hours?" Ben sleepily asked resting his head against the window.

"Not if I can help it," Finch mumbled, rubbing his nose a bit.

Ben opened one of his eyes to look at the man and let out a slight noise.

"Do you think you can uncuff me?" Ben asked, still trying to sound tired. That only earned him a bitter laugh in return.

"Look, I offered you food. That's about as far as I will go with hospitality. I don't trust you one bit. Now just go to sleep or something." Finch grumbled, keeping his eyes on the road.

Knowing better than to press the matter, Ben just rested his head against the window and watched the world go by, where were they now? Scotland?

"Ok. Finch. let me at least ask you this. Where are we going? I know the rim. But how? First, you have to get to the monastery before anything and that's only halfway across the world." Ben quipped bitterly.

There was a moment of bitter silence before Finch just gave another laugh in response.

"We're going to Liverpool. I know someone who's gonna take us to china via airplane, no passports needed."

"So, I'll ask again. You seem to know where you're going. Why are you taking  me?"

"Leverage, plus, I need an old friend to come back to me and apologize. You know him."

"Who is he?"

More silence followed suit, it was silent for an uncomfortably long time, after what seemed to be ten minutes without any answer from Finch, Ben decided Finch wasn't going to answer him at all. Breathing out loudly, Ben shifted a bit to try and lessen the growing pain in his handcuffed arm. Ben looked up at the sky once again, he can see a glimmer of the sun slowly starting to rise up, shutting his eyes, Ben swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he can only hold on to his hope that he was being looked for.

* * *

"So, Barnabas, what's the plan?" Atticus asked as he poured two cups of coffee.

"Get to the monastery before Ben and his captor." He responded flatly. Atticus gave a bitter snort in response to this as he placed a mug in front of a half a sleep Twigleg.

"I don't-" Twigleg started but was cut off by Atticus.

"Drink it. It'll wake you up. You're human...ish, now bugs aren't going to cut it." Atticus told him simply, before responding a bit sarcastically to the professor,

"Also, good plan, how do we do that?"

That earned him a sigh from the man.

"We have to do what I don't like to do. Fly there. I booked all three of us a flight already." Barnabas mumbled slightly.

"Alright. But, you are aware that he doesn't have a passport right?" Pointing to Twigleg, Atticus raised an eyebrow and the professor lets out a curious hum.

"That is a pro-"

"No, it's not." Atticus cut him off. "I can make him a passport. I just need to borrow him for an hour or two."

"Alright...I shouldn't be condoning it, but, can it work?"

"I haven't been caught yet. " Sipping his coffee, Atticus tapped Twigleg's shoulder.

"You can make your own passports?" Came Guinevere, the girl strutting into the kitchen to get a drink, still in her PJ's, her long hair a big rat nest. She started to sleepily rub her eye when Atticus responded,

"Passports' and ID's not that hard."

"Alright, I have to ask now. Why?" The professor butted in, giving Atticus a skeptical look.

"Well, I can't walk into the DMV with a piece of paper stating I was born in the fourteen hundred now can I? I being the smart gent that I am, picked up the trade a few years back, stole a couple of machines to do so, and viola. I can have a new name and identity with in a couple of hours. it helps, a lot." Atticus boasted happily gently tugging on his collar in in a bragging matter.

Twigleg grimaced at the taste of the of the coffee as he took a sip before looking up at Atticus.

"You really have everything planned out to a T don't you?" Twigleg asked and Atticus shrugged before leaning against the wall.

"Not everything, no, I only plan for when I move on, I have to move every ten years or so because of my slow aging process."

Guinevere sat down next to her father and yawned softly.

"Alright, Well, let's not waste any more time. C'mon Twiggy." Atticus poked Twigleg's shoulder and started towards the door. Twigleg slid out of the chair and followed Atticus.

"Be fast! We have until three pm to leave!" The professor called after them.

"No worries." Atticus shrugged as they left outside. Atticus hissed out the moment the bright morning sunlight hit his eyes. Crying out, he took a step back, then put his hands over his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Twigleg asked as Atticus stood there on the doorstep looking like a weeping angle from doctor who.

"Ah...I have sunglasses in my car, they're hanging on the sun visor on the driver's side. Please go and get them." Atticus politely asked, his voice slightly muffled from his hands never moving. Hurrying, Twigleg ran to the car and opened the driver's side door, finding the big lends sunglasses hanging where Atticus said, he snatched them and jogged up to Atticus, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

"Here you go." Twigleg pressed the sunglasses against Atticus's hand, not opening his eyes, Atticus blindly reached for the glasses, he managed to grab them after missing a couple of times. Once he had them he put them on his face and sighed out in slight relief.

"Whew. Sunlight is bright today." Atticus commented as he scanned around with the sunglasses on his face.

"I thought vampires die in the sunlight?" Twigleg asked as they now sauntered towards the car, Atticus had his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Half-blood, remember? I don't die, it just feels like a bad sunburn to me. Except when it hits my eyes. That feels like knives to my vision. That's what the sunglasses are for." Atticus explained getting into the driver's side, Twigleg got into the passenger side. Atticus started the car and drove away.

"Soooo, What happens to a full-blooded vampire in the sunlight?" Twigleg inquired.

"...I've only seen it happen once. They start to slowly melt away, their melted skin drips off of their body leaving their muscles exposed, then...poof. They turn to ash."

Twigleg shuddered at the vision that followed the description. Atticus turned the car down a street and reached into the dashboard he took out a small package followed by a lighter. He handed the lighter to Twigleg and opened the package revealing cigarettes. Sticking one in his mouth he then leaned over to Twigleg.

"Light me, please," Atticus demanded. Twigleg complied, being extremely careful, Twigleg lit the lighter and watched with worry and fear as Atticus leaned in and lit the cigarette, once the tip turned bright orange Atticus pulled away and puffed out some smoke. Twigleg lets go of the lighter and placed it in a cup holder.

"That dangerous! Not only is smoking unhealthy but you told me you can't be around fire!"

"I can't be. Just as long as it doesn't touch my skin, I'm fine. Now as for it being unhealthy...Eh. I'm already dead, besides. I got the plague three times. I think I can handle a little smoke." Atticus chuckled as he inhaled.

"How does Ben put up with you?" Twigleg shook his head.

"Easy. He's the one who got me into smoking."

Twigleg's eye's widened and he just looked at Atticus with a horrifying look. Atticus just burst out laughing and slapped the driving wheel in response.

"Oh god. I'm sorry! I was joking! Nah, Ben doesn't smoke..." Atticus giggled taking another inhale of the smoke. He watched as Twigleg calmed down a bit before adding, "...Much..."

"You're not funny!" Twigleg yelled giving a laughing Atticus a playful shove.

"I'm a riot." Atticus retorted with a chuckle, smoking the last of his cigarette, Atticus threw it out the window and continued to focus on the road. Atticus then looked at Twigleg, this caused Twigleg to look at him. Atticus then turned away.

"Blue, green, or brown?" Atticus asked.

"Hm?"

"Blue. Green. or Brown?" Atticus asked again a little slower.

"Uhhh...Green." Twigleg answered.

"Alright."

Silence followed the two, finally, Atticus slowed down the car and put it in park before turning the engine off. The two got out and Twigleg followed Atticus up to the small home. Atticus unlocked the door and instantly took off his giant sunglasses. Twigleg blinked hard once inside the house. The whole place was covered wall to wall in black paint, it was so dark in there that Twigleg couldn't see more than two feet in front of him. Even the window's were painted black.

"Alright. Follow me." Atticus said bored, ushering Twigleg inside the house and shut the door.

"It's so dark in here..." Twigleg observed.

"Just because sunlight doesn't kill me doesn't mean I like it."

Following the sound of Atticus's voice, Twigleg put his arms out in front of him to prevent himself from hitting a wall.

"Alright. Here we are."

Twigleg cringed as a light turned on walking into the lit room he had to blink to take it all in. There was a camera on a tripod in front of a green screen, there were several machines pressed against one side of the wall, Twigleg had to guess those were the machines Atticus stole. Against another wall was a table cluttered with objects, male wigs of many different colors ranging from bright pink to normal blonde on mannequin heads. Then even smaller containers all labeled with different colors.

"A...Are you wearing a wig?" Twigleg asked looking at Atticus's curly green hair, and Atticus chuckled.

"Nah, I actually dyed my hair green. I only wear the wigs if I have to hide on the spot." Atticus explained as he started to center the camera. "Oh, those are contacts pick whichever green color you want."

Twigleg looked down at the small containers, only four of them were labeled green.

Bottle green, jade green, emerald, and sea green.

Twigleg decided on bottle green. Grabbing the small container he opened the two capsules.

"Here, let me help you with that." Atticus chimed in sauntering over to Twigleg. Taking the container from Twigleg's hands, he gently put his finger on the colored contacts lends and whispered out a soft, "Don't blink."

Being extra careful, Atticus put the contact lends on Twigleg's left eye. Once it was attached, Twigleg instantly blinked and backed away.

"Ah..."

"Yeah, it takes a moment to get used to them. And you're vision will be a bit blurry because of them, but trust me. It's worth it. Now, hold still." Atticus demanded as he put the other one on his finger. With a quick movement, he managed to put the colored contact on Twigleg's right eye. Once both were on, Twigleg did notice how blurrier Atticus became, it wasn't a lot blurry, but enough to be a bit of a pain.

"There we go. Now, your hair looks natural enough, so there's no need for a wig. Let me just start up the machines, shouldn't take too long." Atticus jogged back over to the machines, Twigleg looked over and watched as Atticus started to plug in the machines, they instantly buzzed to life. Atticus walked up to the computer and typed in some commands.

"Ok just go and stand in front of the camera..." He told Twigleg ushering towards the camera while typing away with one hand, Twigleg did so, standing in front of the green screen, he looked back over to Atticus, who finally finished typing, at had a whole other container in his hands. "You need an ID as well. No worries those are the easiest to do." He explained to Twigleg as he took out a small blank plastic card and placed it on the desk. Once done, Atticus went behind the camera, and smiled at Twigleg, showing his sharpened canine teeth, before saying,

"Now...Smile..."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Daddy...Why can't I go outside?" A small three-year-old red headed girl asked tugging at her father's rolled up jeans. She batted her pretty eyelashes as her father looked down at her._

_"Vivian, we talked about this..." Vivian's mother chimed in, crouching next to her daughter. She gave her daughter a soft smile and tilted her head, her ringlet blonde curls tilted with her head movement._

_"But I'm borreed! All I do is stay inside." Vivian whined before pouting and kicking her foot and crossing her arms._

_"I know you are, sweetie. I hate to keep you inside like this. But you know what will happen if you go outside. The people will see your red eyes and attack." Her father told her, gently stroking his daughter's own ringlets._

_"Why are my eyes red again?" Vivian asked, looking into her father's own red eyes._

_"Because Daddy isn't normal, and neither are you...Now, go and play upstairs, please?" Her mom asks, Vivian nodded and reluctantly went upstairs to her room. As she does so, her father gently put his arm around his wife's waist and brought her closer to him._

_"I hate to keep her cooped up like this..." The wife mumbled._

_"I know, Mary. " The husband mumbles in response. "Are...We doing the right thing?" He asks her and Mary just sighed._

_"I don't know...I have to go to work."_

_Mary leaves her husband grip around her waist and started for the door, her flapper shoes clacking with every step. She stops at the door and turns around. However before she could say anything there was a loud crashing coming from upstairs, followed by an ear piercing blood-curdling scream,_

_"DADDY!"_

Atticus jumped up in his plane seat, his dream waking him from his deep sleep. Putting his hand on his chest, he took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Bad dream?" The professor asked in a monotone voice, flipping the page of his book over.

"...Something like that..." Atticus responded. The plane wobbled a bit in the air, that caused the professor to grip the airplane's armrest in discomfort until the wobbling stops.

"Wanna talk about it?" Barnabas asked as he took a deep breath trying to relax his nerves. Atticus frowned and just leaned back into his seat, looking out the window he looked down at the sea below him.

"..." Atticus didn't respond and just sighed out.

"I thought you didn't need sleep?" Twigleg cut in from the aisle seat.

"I don't. It doesn't mean I don't occasionally slip into sleep from time to time." Atticus defended as he grabbed the plane's booklet from the seat in front of him. Atticus ran his fingers through his hair and just sighed out.

"I'll be back," Twigleg mumbled and got up from his seat, going towards the restroom. There were a silence and Barnabas cleared his throat before shutting his book and speaking,

"You know, Ben was pretty shut in when he first came to live with us."

"Really now?" Atticus mumbled.

"Yeah, he refused to talk about his past. It wasn't until a year later that we learned about his foster parents. He hated talking about it. Can't say I blame him. But he felt better once he opened up to us."

Atticus turned his head to Barnabas, the man now sipping his drink, eyebrows raised suggestively at Atticus.

"Look, I appreciate the effort you're trying to put here, but, you don't want to know about my past. It'll...Bum you out." Atticus uttered softly. He sighed again and just shut his eyes. "Let's just say it involves a lot of death of loved ones...That's why I want to find Ben. I don't think I can handle another death..." He whispered the last part, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You're over a hundred, yes? Shouldn't death be...Natural to you?"

Atticus scoffed at the question and eased his grip on the arm rests.

"Yes and no. I've seen people come and go over the years I've lived...But...Anybody who ever gets close to me from Zenith to M...Look I've seen all my friends and loved ones die at a young age...Too young..."

There was a soft silence between the two of them, Soon, Twigleg came back and strapped himself into the seat.

Atticus looked out the window, continually watching the sea below.

"Ok...So let's change the subject then?" The professor suggested, gaining Atticus's attention once more, turning back to the man, the professor paused briefly before continuing. "...What was it like when you were turning into a vampire?"

"Urg!" With an eye roll Atticus sighed out, Greenblooms ask way too many questions. The whole lot of them.

"Oh, cmon I'm just curious!" The professor nudged him and Twigleg butted in from his seat as well, saying,

"You know I was just thinking that myself. I mean, turning it's not easy is it?"

Seeing it was a two on one, Atticus gave in knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine! Fine...Urg. But my question to you two is hat part of 'I want my past to be kept out of this' don't you guys get?" He countered and they just shrugged in response.

"It's more of a...How was it like, We aren't truly asking about your past."

With a heavy sigh, Atticus straightened up.

"Darling, could you get me a hard drink please?" Atticus asked suddenly, causing both to turn around to see a flight attendant coming by with her cart.

"ID, please."

Doing as she asked, she checked his birthday then nodded in approval.

"What can I getcha?" She asked, a cute Irish accent poking out at the end of her sentence.

"Just give me a...Jack Daniels."

"You want a coke with 'at?"

"No thanks, I just like mine straight up."

She reached into the small cooler and handed him a small bottle of Jack. He thanked her and took it. Then gave her the money for the drink.

"You two need anything?" She asked the two, who just shook their heads in response. She then moved on with her partner asking anyone if they wanted refills or snacks.

"Really?" The professor deadpanned at Atticus, who now had the cap screwed off, he quickly took a big swallow of the liquor, cringing at the harsh taste. He then made a face.

"Hey, I'm almost eight hundred years old, I do what I want." Atticus grumbled, taking another swig of the stuff, "besides, urg...If I'm talking about this I need liquor to get through it."

Atticus let out a loud cough and took a deep breath.

"Ok...Now..." He paused briefly before continuing, "Imagine waking up one day feeling weak and nauseous. Kinda like the flu, only...You start vomiting up blood and even though you're nauseous you're hungry...hungry for something but no matter what you eat, nothing will ever curb that hunger..." Another pause. "Then, the next day, you wake up and spit out your two canine teeth while curled into a ball on your bed sobbing loudly because not only you're feeling ill but because you're just so damn hungry...Each passing day, you get weaker...and weaker...and weaker...But...Even though you're sick...Your canines grow back, painfully, but their sharper and stronger than ever before...Then on maybe the fifth or sixth day...You die. However, You somehow wake up...And you realize...You don't need to breathe anymore, but damn...You're very...very hungry..."

Atticus stopped and puts the Jack Daniels up to his mouth again and takes another swig, finishing off what's in the tiny bottle.

"...My father...He kept me locked in my room for two months, feeding only game he'd catch...Deer, rabbits, boar, you get the gist ...He knew it wasn't the meat I wanted...It was the blood. It wasn't until he was sure I wouldn't rip his throat out, did he let me go. He knew what he was doing because let me tell you this...The first two months are the hardest to get through. You just want and crave the blood pumping through a human's body...He kept me on an animal only diet. If it wasn't for him...I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now..." Atticus finished with a heavy sigh.

"Wow..." The professor mumbled, taking it all in.

"Happy?" Atticus bitterly asked before curling up in his seat. "I'm done answering questions...Please...Don't ask me anything else for at least an hour or two..." He told the two of them as he rested his head on the window of the plane, watching the sea once again.

Both Twigleg and the Professor happily obliged, going about their own business for a while, idly chatting to one another. Atticus really just minded his own business.

"So, uh, You told Lola to get Firedrake right?" Twigleg asked the professor, gaining Atticus's attention once more.

"What? You're involving the dragon in this?" Atticus asked, sounding somewhat appalled. The professor spoke up first,

"Well, yeah. Firedrake cares about Ben deeply, it's only right." He explained, "Besides, you rode a dragon for a while did you not?"

Atticus tensed up at this and gripped his armrest tightly once again.

"You don't understand. Kuriana...She was told not to attack me on sight, I'm not human, I am a predator and animals know this. Dragons will almost always attack me where I stand. Oh god...This is how I die." Atticus shook in his seat.

"Atticus, Firedrake is friendly, you don't have to worry." The professor told him, he went to touch the vampire's shoulder, only Atticus flinched away.

"Sorry..." Atticus mumbled softly and shifted a bit. "You're wearing a silver ring on that hand, I prefer you not touch me, please."

The professor looked down at his hand and gently toyed with the ring, which, surprisingly enough, was his wedding ring.

"I know silver can kill vampires-" The professor started but Atticus cut him off,

"It burns us as well."

The professor suddenly got a grin on his face as he grabbed his small notebook and started to write in it while thinking out loud,

"Hm, Reminder, get...Ben...A...Silver...Necklace..."

Atticus gave a bitter chuckle to this,

"Smartass."

Atticus looked out the window and gave one final bitter sigh and leaned against the window, he could only hope that Ben was still alive at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up."

Feeling someone shake him awake, Ben slowly lifted his head and looked around, they seemed to be a gas station.

Looking over at Finch, the man handed him a soda.

"I figured you might be thirsty," Finch told him as he took his seat on the driver's side. He was pretty thirsty, grabbing the drink, he went to open it, turning the cap, he instantly noticed that it had already been opened by the lack of resistance the cap gave. Not trusting it, he put it in the cup holder.

"Maybe later, thanks," Ben mumbled in response. Reaching his non-handcuffed hand to his eyes, he rubbed the remaining sleepiness out of is outs. Finch let out an audible tsk at Ben's refusal but didn't press it.

"How much longer till we reach Liverpool?" Ben asked.

"About thirty minutes...Heh.." Finch gave a weak chuckle as he started the car and went out of the gas station parking lot.

"What's so funny?" Ben snapped with a bit more force than he intended.

"I just realized. You're 'family' must not like you."

"...What?" Ben snarled slight, daring him to say that again.

"No missing's person's report, no cops looking for, hell you aren't even on a milk carton..."

Ben let out a bitter growl and turned away, not wanting to let this jerk get the better of him, he knew that Finch was probably just doing this to get a rise out of him.

"Not that it surprises me any. Y'know? I mean, they just adopted you because you were the dragon rider, a prize to them. They don't love you."

Ben wasted no time using his free hand to swing a sloppy punch at Finch, he didn't care if Finch was driving, his fist hit Finch's cheek, Finch's head bounced a bit before he hit the breaks so hard that Ben almost hit the dashboard. That was the least of Ben's worries at the moment because, in a blink of an eye, there was a blinding pain in his right shoulder. Crying in pain, Ben shakily looked over at his shoulder, his knife the culprit. Then, before he could even recover from the shock Finch yanked the knife out.

"Fucker." Finch snarled at him, Ben felt close to tears as he clutched his now bleeding shoulder. Finch brought the knife up to his face and took some of the blood off with his finger and licked it.

Shakily Ben let out a whimper.

"I warned you-" Finch paused and grabbed Ben's collar forcing Ben to look him in the eyes as he spoke the next part. "So believe when I say this. Do something like that again, I swear to god, I'll take a finger next time. Oh. And." Another pause before Ben felt Finch's own fist hit his nose full on, no doubt breaking it.

"Let's continue shall we?"

With that, Finch continued on driving like nothing had happened. There was a silence between them for the longest time, as Ben continually spat out any blood that came into his mouth onto the car's floor. His shoulder stopped bleeding after a while, but god was he in pain. Still, through his pain, something stuck out to him.

Finch was wearing colored contacts.

Ben shakily looked over at his captor out of the corner of his eyes and noticed that, yes, Finch was still licking the blood off of the knife.

"Oh my god..." Ben breathed out as the penny dropped.

"Hm?" Finch asked, he then gave Ben a toothy smile and instantly, Ben's blood turned to ice. Finch had two sharp teeth.

"You're going to eat me? Aren't you?" Ben asked terrified realizing that this must of been Finch's 'surprise.' Finch gave a breathy chuckle.

"Well, I can't ruin the surprise, but, It's not just me who's going to be enjoying your blood."

"...Ar...Are you...The vampire that traveled with the dragon rider before me?"

Finch just let out a chilling laugh at that.

"No."

Even though it was the answer he wanted, Ben still felt highly uneasy, his heart started to thump in his chest, terror running up and down his body as Finch turned to him, still smiling that toothy smile.

"I am the dragon rider before you. My companion wanted me back. And here I am. Gifted by that witch who managed to bring me back, the gift of immortality. A vampire."

Ben felt ill, he felt like he could faint at any second.

"She wanted your body and my knowledge to rule over the dragons, but, as you saw, that didn't go as planned. She should have thought of who she brought back. After all, I killed hundreds like her before."

"W...What?"

"What? did you think all Dragon riders were pacifists? Idiot. It's killed or be killed out there in those times. I slaughtered hundreds of creatures in my wake!"

Ben's breathing became uneasy now as he sat there rigid, he felt like someone had just punched his chest. Touching his heart, he felt like everything he was told...Was a lie...

"...Why to befriend the half-blood then?" Ben questioned, his voice so shaky that it was almost hard to understand.

"...Heh...My grand plan...Kill the royal family...frame the vampire, become king...I never got to see that plan. But...I have one that I like a little better now anyways."

Ben narrowed his eyes at this.

"You...You!" Ben felt numb and instantly he calmed down, he could hear a voice in his head, softly whisper to him. Looking back over at Finch, his eyes now narrowed Ben's knife clutched tightly in his hand. "Forget it..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Clutching his shoulder once again, Ben let out a whimper of pain as Finch continued to drive, unnerved by anything. Ben started to notice that he was having some serious trouble lifting his arm, he figures Finch must have damaged a nerve. Not good.

"That vampire was in love with me since day one. So despite for just some positive attention, he was in tears those days I became sick."

"You used him." Ben hissed out for some reason feeling angry for this vampire, for someone you loved and trusted, to just lie and manipulate you.

"You know you have your own 'vampire' in a sense. That homunculus."

"T-Twigleg? Well yeah, he's my friend...But I don't use him!"

"You sure?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at this, injured or not, he was thinking about decking Finch again just for that accusation alone.

"Yeah you don't use him in my sense, but think about, when was the last time you actually hung out with him when he wasn't big? Really think about it."

Ben opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he slowly realized, he was right. When was the last time he allowed Twigleg to go with him? The last time Twigleg sat on his shoulder? All those times Twigleg had asked Ben repeatedly to not bring him hardcover books and Ben blatantly ignored his request over and over again.

"I bet that's why he's probably not even looking for you. You just ignored him, so he's doing the same to you." Finch smirked, Ben felt oddly numb shaking a bit, Ben bit on his lip so hard that he was surprised that he didn't bite through his skin.

"Ah, what a sight!" Finch said suddenly causing Ben to look up, he could see that they were approaching some sort of aerial field where a lone small plane was sitting.

Ben held his breath and slowly swallowed a lump in his throat. They made to the gate before Finch stopped the car and turned it off.

"Now, I'm going to take the cuff off, I'd say not to attack me, but, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Finch smiled darkly before he unlocked the cuff. Once the cuff was off, Ben's arm just fell limply to his side. He tried to move it, but all it did was twitch a bit. His whole arm soon felt like it was on fire. Letting out a shaky breath, he mustered up all of his courage before he grabbed his limp noodle of an arm by the sleeve and held it tightly with his other hand.

"Alright, let's go."

Finch opened his door but Ben didn't move a single muscle, he honestly didn't want to. Finch caught on to this and leaned down looking at Ben.

"Get. Out. Or I will drag you out of this car." Finch growled.

Knowing that the man was fully capable of doing something like that. Ben opened his door and walked out. Slowly he looked around his surroundings, there was nothing but forest for miles. He wondered if he could make it back to that gas station and get help. However, before he could ponder anymore on it, Finch must have sensed that Ben was thinking about running because he walked up and grabbed Ben by his good arm and started to walk.

"Don't you dare, I didn't come this far to have you run off." Finch snarled as they approached the gate. Opening it, Finch smiled.

"'EY! Dylan! Buddy you around here!?" Finch called out in an obnoxious voice.

There was a crash from under the airplane before a dirty overweight man came out from under the plane.

"Ah, Jones, what a friendly face," Dylan said greeting Finch with a hug. Ben narrowed his eyes and just turned away, right now, the only thing on his mind was just trying to get his arm working again, but it wouldn't move, and any movement it did make was excruciatingly painful.

"Who's the wanka?" Dylan asked pointing towards Ben, the man clearly un-phased by the blood that was cover all of Ben's arm.

"Cargo." Was all Finch said and Dylan nodded.

"Ah, I don't see many boys's getting shipped off to china, normally you come with women."

"Yeah well, he fit the bill." Finch shrugged in response, Ben just shook his head.

"You're a goddamn monster." Ben seethed angrily.

"I see you haven't broke this one yet. You normally don't let them talk to you like that." Dylan sounded surprised, his eyebrows arched up.

"Eh, the guy who wants him wants to be the one to do it. So is the plane ready?" Finch asked changing the subject. However, Ben wasn't done, he could feel his blood pounding as he ran up in front of Finch and stared him dead cold in the eyes.

"I have never said this to anyone. But I hope you die." Ben growled through clenched teeth, Finch, clearly didn't care as he just walked away.

"Yep, she's all ready for the takin', now, you know that it'll be a couple of days before we get there right?" Dylan asked Finch who just nodded.

"Not my first ride. I know how it goes." Finch grabbed Ben by his good shoulder and forced him into the plane.

"Watch him for me, I need to get a couple of things from my car," Finch demanded Dylan do, Dylan nodded and rested against the open door of the plane watching Ben.

"I wonder what china business person wants a skinny pasty teen boy for?" Dylan asked with a chuckle, making Ben narrow his eyes at him. "Eh, but, I've seen Finch bring in some heavy women, old women, but you. You're the first boy." Dylan told Ben giving him a smile.

"Pleasure." Ben sarcastically growled with an eye roll.

Finch came back to the plane, whistling happily as he walked in.

"Here," Finch said, throwing something at Ben, who was unable to catch it. It was a soft, slightly smelly, black item. Unraveling it from it's wadded upstate, Ben stood to match its length. He realized it was some sort of black cloak. He gently turned it around to find the starting point, a silver dragon piece being where the cloak closes up.

"I don't know what to do with that I'm sure it's not mine., use it as a sling or whatever, throw it out, I don't care," Finch grumbled walked into the second pilot seat. "You ready Dylan?"

Dylan nodded and rushed passed Ben. The man then shut the plane doors automatically.

"You better sit if you don't want to fall and slide around," Finch told Ben as he put on some earphones with a mic attached to it.

Doing as he was told, Ben sat on the bench of the tiny plane and strapped himself in with his good arm. As he was strapped in, he examined the cloak, truthfully, he didn't want anything that bastard gave him, however, it would make a good sling for his damaged arm. Sighing out, he felt the plane start to move forward as Dylan and Finch talked amongst themselves. Folding it in half, Ben used his mouth and his good hand to awkwardly tie it in a double knot. Painfully he slipped it over his head and forcefully grabbed his noodle of an arm and put it in the awkward makeshift sling. Still, it was better than nothing.

The plane started to increase its speed, next thing Ben knew they were in the air. The plane wobbled in the air before it steadied itself. Ben sighed and looked out the only window in the plane, the sun slowly started to rise and with another heavy sigh, Ben could only wonder if Finch was right and nobody was truly looking for him...

* * *

 

Barnabas sighed as he looked out the plane's window, the sun setting peacefully, he and Atticus opted to switch seats for a while, Barnabas only wanted to sleep, but it was proving impossible at this point. Taking out his wallet, he slowly opened it and pulled out a picture, a family picture of everyone, including Ben.

Letting out a sad sigh, Atticus looked over at the picture and chuckled a bit.

"Look how young he looks." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, he was nine when he adopted him. He was a cute kid. He's becoming handsome, though." The professor told Atticus, in which Twigleg responded,

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Twigleg then went quiet and turned bright red at his comment.

"I didn't say that. Never mind that." Twigleg desperately waved his hand hoping that would defuse the situation.

"Psh." Atticus laughed hugging Twigleg with one arm awkwardly patting him.

"There. There Twiggy." Atticus laughed again, Barnabas giggled as well, then he looked back down at the picture before storing it back in his wallet.

"Don't worry Ben, hopefully, we'll get there before anything bad happens to you..." Barnabas whispered before looking over at the two, who were now laughing together. He felt happy that he put his trust into Atticus, the man proving to be very useful now. If it wasn't for him then they wouldn't have gotten this far. Smiling warmly Barnabas leaned his seat back a bit and decided to try and get just a little bit of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Atticus hopped off the grounded plane's ladder, skipping a good five steps in the process, making the flight attendants give him a dirty look as the professor apologized for him. Taking a deep breath, Atticus put his hands on his hips and sighed. Memories of his time spent here posing as Zenith flooded his mind.

"You are comfortable traveling by sea? I hope." The professor asked and Atticus nodded.

"Psh, I love the sea. I know I'm not the only one in this group who likes water." Atticus slyly said clearly alluding to Twigleg, who narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Don't you dare bring him up," Twigleg warned pointing his finger threateningly at Atticus who just laughed.

"Hey man, maybe now you know how I feel." Atticus slapped Twigleg on the shoulder before speeding along beside the professor, he then turned around and, while walking backward, said, "We all have skeletons in our closet that we rather not bring up." He then turned back around and starting chatting to the professor. Twigleg frowned a bit at that. Yeah, the message was clear, but what was Atticus so afraid of revealing then? How deep does the rabbit hole go down for him? Living for seven hundred years, that's a heavy price to pay...

"Are you coming, Twiggy?!" Twigleg heard Atticus yell, making the once homunculus realize just how far behind he was. Spiriting up to them, Twigleg quickly apologized.

"The monastery isn't that far, about maybe thirty minutes from here by the boat." The professor explained to Twigleg who nodded.

"Um, Should we prepare for a possible ambush?" Twigleg asked Atticus frowned.

"I thought about that as well," Atticus admitted.

"You think this witch will attack us?" Barnabas asked and Atticus nodded.

"Prepare for the worse, she's cunning, and might even have control over Ben by the time we get there."

"...If she does has him under her control...Then what?" Barnabas questioned, the tension amongst the three growing, Atticus looked away before just signing out.

"Look. If it's true and we are too late to stop her...The only logical thing to do...is to..." Atticus went quiet and just looked away as the realization slowly set in on everyone.

"I mean...I'm sure we could save him...Right? It wouldn't have to resort to..." Barnabas started, he got his answer when Atticus could only stop walking and put his hands on his face. Atticus took his a sharp breath before continuing to walk.

"Look. If it does have to come to that outcome...I'll do it." Was all Atticus said before speeding past the professor, going towards the boat that was now within all of their view.

"...I don't think I could handle it if it comes to that outcome..." Twigleg whispered to Barnabas, who solemnly nodded in agreement, before saying,

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, then."

* * *

Barnabas looked over at Atticus, pausing in reading the old dragon rider's journal, the three of them had only been on the boat for about ten minutes now, but the man was now hanging over the side of the boat letting out loud low retching noises.

"I don't understand, you rode a dragon but you can't handle the ocean?" Twigleg asked as he gently patted the vampire on the back.

"This is...Oh god..." Atticus started but paused, letting out an audible gag, Atticus started to shake a bit. "...Different...Ask Barney over there, he has the same problem only he doesn't like flying. I'd rather be flying than...Ohhhhh..." Leaning back over the railing, Atticus reached again.

"...you're Irish?" The professor asked, making Atticus look up at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell does my heritage have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it's just in this journal it's mentioned that you had 'A very noticeable Irish 'sea dog' accent', I don't hear a speck Irish in you."

Atticus suddenly went for the journal, causing Barnabas to put it up out of the man's reach, it made Twigleg realize just how much taller Barnabas is compared to Atticus's short stature.

"You can't just- That journal doesn't even belong to you!" Atticus snarled, clearly pissed.

"You left it at my place, you didn't even bother to take it back! Besides, I'm just learning about the old dragon rider...and you..." The professor reasoned Atticus wasn't giving up as he continued to try to retrieve the journal, almost going to the length of jumping on Barnabas to reach the journal. This was starting to cause a scene as people starting to watch the two jump to try to avoid the other.

Twigleg could only facepalm at the sight, this was one of the few times where he decided that staying in the shadows was probably the best idea. Feeling the boat rock a bit, Twigleg took a deep breath and looked down at the water, unwelcome memories of Nettlebrand coming back to haunt him, However, upon looking up from the water, something caused those memories to fade, the monastery. Getting to the edge of the boat, completely ignoring the professor and Atticus at this point. Narrowing his eyes, Twigleg looked up at the monastery, hoping to just see something, it was still too far to see people's faces, however, that didn't stop him from seeing a silhouette at the edge of the high building slowly retreating into the shelter of the monastery.

Twigleg almost wanted to call attention to this, but then shrugged, it was probably a monk or one of the children, or, hopefully, Ben.

"AH!"

Hearing the Professor cry out in pain, Twigleg turned around and then just raised an eyebrow at the two, both of them now down on the ground in one hell of a position. It seemed like Atticus must have jumped on the professor's back which caused the man to fall backward and pretty much caused a double whammy to Atticus, no doubt hurting from the fall to his back, but the added weight of the professor hitting his stomach probably didn't feel too good either.

"You took it too far..." Barnabas breathed out breaking the silence.

"Let's just agree we are both too old and move on from this."

"Agreed..."

"Ok...Now, please move off of me."

"Give me a couple of minutes, I'm sure I threw my back out."

"Your elbow is literally in my kidney right now, but no, please, take your time."

"You're dead! Your kidneys don't even function anymore!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT DOESN'T STILL HURT!"

Just like that, the professor went purposely limp, earning a loud groan from Atticus, who then looked over at Twigleg.

"Can you get him off of me?" Atticus questioned. Twigleg just shook his head to this and leaned against the railing, just wanting to see just where this was going.

"Fine." With no warning, Atticus stuck his finger in his mouth, took his now wet finger out and shoved it in the professor's ear, that got the man off of Atticus in a hurry.

"Grow up," Barnabas responded trying to rub the saliva out of his ear.

"You know I can't do that. Now, if you don't mind." Atticus bent down and finally managed to get the journal back, he then shoved it into his coat pocket and sighed. Barnabas puffed up his jacket and smoothed out his sleeves, shaking off all that's happened in the last thirty seconds.

"Oh look, the monastery, we're about to port then." The professor observed Twigleg couldn't help but grin a bit as the professor then rubbed his lower back clearly in pain. "Did you really have to jump on my back?"

While they started talking normally once more, Twigleg looked back at the monastery, it was a bit closer this time, still too far to make out any faces, but like before he could see a silhouette of a person, they just seemed to be standing there now, maybe watching the boat?

Slowly, the boat pulled the side, getting close to the dock, was quick workers jumped to the dock and tied the boat down so it didn't go anywhere, finally, everyone boarded off, the professor and Atticus were the last to step off the boat. Both of them rubbing their lower backs.

"There's someone up in the monastery." Twigleg casually said, pointing to where the figure once was, but, as soon as he looked for himself, the figure was gone.

"Hm, well, let's hope whatever you saw was a monk," Atticus told him, gently placing a hand on Twigleg's shoulder. Twigleg frowned but nodded in response to Atticus, all of them walked in silence, making their way to the monastery's steps, Atticus paused, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"You alright?" Barnabas asked, and Atticus sighed,

"It's been so long since I've been here...I was so tiny then..."

"It's oddly quiet..." Twigleg observed,

"You know...It is quiet. Too quiet." Barnabas promptly made his way up the steps to the monastery.

"Wait! Prof." Atticus followed Barnabas, Twigleg didn't go chasing after the two of them just yet, he looked down at the steps, last he was here he wondered if he could making up the steps by himself, it was a big fat no, he only made if at least ten stairs before Ben came by and picked him up. Now...

Effortlessly, Twigleg started up the steps, practically jogging up them, he made it to the top in record time. He couldn't dwell on his success for long as the professor raced inside.

"Professor!" Atticus finally caught up to the man and actually managed to grab the professors arm before yanking him back. "Stop. I know you must be worried right now, but we need to be careful from here on out. I don't want to lose anyone." Atticus breathed out slowly.

"He is right, Professor. We should be careful, for Ben's and the monk's safety."

"Sorry..." Was all Barnabas said, slowly Atticus let go of him and then walked in front of Barnabas.

Holding his breath, Atticus looked around a bit, it was so oddly quiet, not even the mice in the walls made a noise. In fact, the only sound the monastery made was all of their footsteps echoing along with them. However, after a heartbeat or two, Atticus heard something, unsure of what it exactly was, he put his arm out, stopping the two behind him.

There was silence again, it was so intense that Atticus could hear Twigg's and Barnabas's hearts beating at a fast pace. It got to be a tad distracting, though the loud heartbeats, he heard it, the sound of something dropping on the floor.

"What was that?" Twigleg worriedly asked, his heartbeat picking up.

Putting his finger to his lips, Atticus silenced Twigleg for the time being and continued to walk, slowly, he reached into his back pocket and slipped out his specially made pocket knife, with a swift movement, the clearly silver blade was out of its sheath.

"...How did you get that pass plane security?" questioned the professor. "Also, I thought silver burned you?"

"Is now really the time? I'll explain later." He turned, snapping, at the professor's questions.

"Guys." butted in Twigleg, he then pointed in front of them, causing Atticus to turn back around. Atticus honestly expected to see the witch or a possessed Ben in front of him, but to his slight dismay and surprise, it was just a little girl.

The girl was no older than three, her dark brown hair was beyond the mess, it looked like it hadn't been brushed since she was born, she looked incredibly dirty as well like she just started rolling around in the dirt. With an awkward chuckle, Atticus put his knife away and approached her.

"You poor thing, what are you doing here?" He asked, gently tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear, not that it made her look any better.

"Atticus..." Twigleg squeaked, Atticus waved him off.

"It's just a girl."

"Dad?" The girl asked. Causing Atticus's eyes to widen.

"Ah. No." Atticus responded. She then smiled at him, instantly, his own smile dropped from his face, when he realized she was no longer looking at him, but past him.

"ATTICUS!" Twigleg screamed, next thing he knew, someone was now on his back, punching away.

"AH!" With a cry, Atticus jumped up and started spinning, trying desperately to get whoever it was off. However, before he could get them off, he felt a feeling of teeth sinking into his neck. Basic instinct taking over, he reached for their hair, luckily he found it, with one quick movement, he yanked the person off of his neck and threw them ungracefully to the ground. There was a girly yelp from the person as they landed ungracefully on the hard floor.

He looked down at the person, it was another girl, no shock there. This girl had red starlet curly hair, freckles littered her entire body, she couldn't be older than fourteen. Slowly the girl got up gagging and spitting out Atticus's own blood out of her mouth.

"Vampire blood tastes awful to other vampires. It's the only blood they can't drink." Twigleg whispered to Barnabas, who nodded.

She finally looked up at Atticus, her big red eyes glaring back at him, there was no cat like pupils in her eyes, meaning she was either a half-blood, or... Atticus took a scared step back at the look on her face.

"...Vivian?" He asked, earning a confused look from the girl.

"Who's Vivian?"

Atticus relaxed a bit and just narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

She jumped up, going to attack him again, however, this time Atticus was prepared for it and managed to grab her arm as she swung for a punch and turn her around holding both of her arms with one of his arms.

"Ohh, feisty. Let me just..." Using his free hand, he lifted up her lip just a bit to get a look at her upper teeth. He got one hell of a surprise, yes, she had normal vampire canines, that was a given, but the teeth themselves were rotting, clearly decaying away. "Oh, sweetie..." Atticus breathed out.

"Someone needs to brush," Barnabas commented, making Atticus turn and glare at him.

"It's not about brushing. She's not getting the protein she needs, in short, she needs to drink blood. When's the last time you drank any blood? That wasn't mine."

"...I need blood?"

Instantly he let her go. With his hand to his face, he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"You must be new at this...Your instincts should have taken over, though. Something isn't adding up here."

"Dad." Feeling someone tug at the end of his coat, Atticus looked down to see the same messy girl, he'd almost forgotten about her.

"What the hell is even going on at this point?" Questioned Twigleg, who just got a shrug from Atticus.

"Here." Reaching into his bag, that he kept on his person the whole trip, he pulled out a water bottle filled with red liquid, to the girl on the ground. She caught it and looked at it.

"What is it?" She skeptically asked.

"Rabbit's blood."

"Ok, how the hell did you get that pass airport security?" Asked Barnabas, clearly astonished at this.

"I'm skilled, let's leave it at that." Atticus shrugged, the little girl tugged at his coat again.

"Dad?"

"I'm not..." He started but stopped when another noise caused him to turn. All of them saw a little boy standing there now, he was holding his stomach, he looked a sickly pale color, his blonde hair a rat's nest, just like the three-year-old standing next to Atticus, he looked like he was on his death bed, which didn't make Atticus feel any better.

"Lucy. I really don't feel good..." The boy whined.

"Jason. You're not supposed to leave! It's an order!" The redhead responded, dropping the bottle before she could drink it.

"But, Sofi got to leave.." Jason let out an audible gag but kept it all in.

"Sofi's three!"

"Oh dear, he's turning." Atticus shook his head.

"You can't possibly know that." Twigleg skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"I do know that look at him, he's literally dying, yet, he's able to stand and speak. Plus, I can see from here, he's missing his canines. He's turning. So that must mean." Atticus paused and looked down at the girl tugging at his coat.

"You're a half-blood as well?"

"You can't be half-blood," Lucy responded bitterly.

"And why not?"

"Look at you? You're an adult!"

"Yes, I am, but I worked very hard to be this age. For you see we do age, yes it's slower than dirt, but we get there eventually."

"Dad." The little girl tugged at him again.

"Will you stop?" He asked her bitterly. The girl took a step back and jutted her lower lip out in a half pout half whine.

"Aw, Atticus, don't be mean to the girl." Barnabas cooed at the small girl, gently patting her head.

"I'm sorry, do you want to adopt this one as well?" Atticus sarcastically asked rolling his eyes. Twigleg stood there, for a moment, he wanted to get lost with all of them, not thinking about what they needed to do, but they've come too far to stop.

"Ok. Ok, we have a mission here, can we focus on it? Please?" Twigleg finally said, getting everyone's attention.

"Mission?" Lucy questioned.

"Right. Alright Lisa, where's the witch?" Atticus asked Lucy, they watched as her eyes narrowed, clearly not liking that he got her name wrong.

"One, Lucy, two, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, let's try this then, why are you here? Who sent you?"

"L...Lucy..." Jason butted in, then all they heard was a loud retching noise, as the poor boy vomited on the floor. Looking over at him, Atticus could see a string of red blood leaving his mouth landing on the puddle of blood below him.

"Here, I think I have a napkin." The professor sauntered over to the boy and gently helped clean him up wiping the bloody vomit off his face.

"You guys are in horrible condition, who takes care of you?" Atticus observed running his fingers through his hair worriedly.

"The same one who brought us here. We don't know his real name, and he hardly ever see's us, I'm the one who takes care of everyone."

"A guy? She must have switched bodies then."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but, if it's about this 'witch' then you're wrong. He's a vampire...He's no half-blood, though."

Atticus frowned and looked away with a headshake.

"What the hell? This isn't right."

"Another vampire?" Barnabas asked as he gently patted Jason's head.

There was a silence as almost everyone seemed to be thinking.

"Where are the monks?" Twigleg asked, making all three look at the children, Lucy, who looked like she was about to drink some of the rabbit's blood, paused and gave them an awkward smile, followed by a chuckle.

"Release them," Atticus told her, she narrowed her eyes at this.

"You aren't in charge."

"You wanna bet? I can break your spine, don't believe me? How do you think I got all that rabbit's blood in that water bottle? So, I'll tell you again. Release the monks." Atticus snarled, she left without another word.

"Whoever this guy is, is a moron for putting young blood in the battlefield like this. One's malnourished and hardheaded, another is a three-year-old who can only say 'dad' for some reason, not even turned yet, and the final one is in the process of turning right in front of us...I can do a better job at raising them!" Grumbled Atticus, he heard a happy gasp from Twigleg and looked over at the homunculus, he had both his hands clasped in front of his mouth.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not raising them. I'm not father material..." A feeling of guilt washed over him as he thought about a certain daughter of his, the girl didn't even live to see four years of age...

Looking at his hands, he suddenly perked his head up as the sound of a small plane buzzing by caught his attention. Racing to the outside, he looked up just in time to duck down to avoid the plane going a high speed.

"Geez!" Atticus tugged at his collar as he walked up to Lola's small plane. She came out in a huff, rushing up to the plane, Twigleg and Barnabas doing the same, they all watched as Lola rushed up to Twigleg who picked her up. Feeling a familiar tug at his coat. Atticus bent down and picked up Sofi without thinking, allowing her to see the rat.

"Firedrake is on his way! Hooo boy, you should have seen his face when I told him Ben's been kidnapped, he looked like he could kill something!" Lola started, smoothing at her whiskers, she continued, "Who's this?" She asked pointing to Sofi.

"Long story." Twigleg breathed.

"Ohhh, I knew I forgot to tell them something!" Lola squeaked.

"Which is?"

"I forgot to tell them how big you are!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright! I'm sure you know what to do by now!" Dylan screamed at Finch, trying speak over the loud humming of the plane engines, who just nodded and stood up.

"Sure do. Thanks buddy. See you on the flip side!" Finch jumped from his seat and went to Ben, Ben wasn't faring so well at this point, his face a deathly sickly pale, his nose, most likely broken a bit of dry encrusted blood just above his upper lip, it was clear by now he couldn't move his dominate arm either.

"Are you regretting that punch you gave me yet?" Finch smirked, Ben's blue eyes flickered to him, a weird undying rage in them, it almost seemed unnatural for him.

"I wish I would of punched you harder." Ben spat, Finch just chuckled.

"You're a moron. But, nonetheless, we're about to reach our stop."

Ben looked out the window to see them slowly descending down into a small patch of earth. Before he could dwell too long on it, Finch forcefully grabbed his collar and forced Ben to stand up.

"Try and make a break for it. I'll break your goddamn leg. Am I clear?" Finch spat. Ben snarled back at him, mimicking Finch's exact tone,

"Where am I going to go?"

"Am I clear?!" Finch asked again, giving Ben a harsh shake.

"...Crystal." Ben spat, he used his good hand to knock Finch's hand off of him.

Finch angrily pushed into Ben's bad shoulder, causing the teen to clutch it in response.

"Good." Finch growled and turned, the man took his seat next to Dylan, Ben slowly sat down and just bit his lip. Everything felt like it was crashing around him.

The original dragon rider was, and still is, a murderer. Ben's family hasn't been searching for him, meaning he was probably going to have to deal with this completely alone, and finally Ben was STARVING. He hasn't eaten for at least three days, the hunger headache was gone, thankfully, but his stomach hurt, he felt lightheaded and in all honesty he just wanted to curl into a ball.

Still, if he wanted to make it out alive, he had to stay strong. Breathing heavily, Ben felt something slowly start to run down his bad arm and just groaned out as he realized his shoulder reopened. Reaching up with his good hand, Ben went to clutch his shoulder, however his hand was shaky so badly he couldn't and chose to let it bleed, hoping it'll clot, or maybe he'll bleed out, that'll be welcoming to say the least.

Slowly the plane descended and reached it's destination, bumping a few times against the ground before it came to a complete stop.

"Alright. Nice to see you again, Jones." Dylan and Finch exchanged a handshake before the man turned and started for the door, Ben slowly and shakily stood, he felt like he could pass out. For a second, he was sure he almost did as his legs suddenly buckled under him, luckily he managed to catch himself. Wobbling towards the door, Ben felt Finch grip his upper arm and drag him off the plane.

"Stay awake. We're almost to the end..."

* * *

"The final stretch..."

The professor heard Atticus mumble as the man ran a brush through Sofi's tangled hair, the monks all chattering around the vampire, keeping their distance. The professor had told the Llama, well, the newest llama as the one that had been there when Ben was ten passed away, that Atticus wasn't one to be feared, but that didn't stop them from, well, fearing him. In any culture a vampire is almost always bad news.

Atticus then put Sofi's, now neat, hair in a limp ponytail and patted her slightly.

"There we go." The man went to get up, but Sofi turned and reached her hands up, clearly saying 'pick me up.'

Atticus looked at her like she'd set on fire and just lightly pushed her hands away.

"I don't-" He started and Sofi flexed her tiny hands up at him, just wanting him to do it. Atticus sighed and complied, he lifted her from her underarms and held her on his hip. Twigleg giggled from behind the vampire.

"Say it and I will disembowel you, I swear." Atticus snapped.

"Does this make you a-"

"Twigleg..." Atticus warned a growl sounding low in his throat, several monks dropped and started to pray, while others just backed up in fear.

" -A Dadicus?"

"...I should disembowel you just for that stupid pun." Atticus simply stated. Twigleg giggled at him and Sofi clung onto the male vampire for dear life. The professor couldn't help but laugh at the pun as well, Atticus turned and glared at him. Barnabas just gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Alright!" There was a loud crash from off in the distance before Lucy and Jason returned, Lucy looking rather annoyed. "That should be the last of them." She told Atticus, before adding with a bitter grumble, "I did most of the work."

Atticus gave her a pat on the head.

"You were like that once to, leave him be."

Barnabas watched as Sofi laid her head on the crook of Atticus's neck, Atticus shifted and hoisted her up a little more before reaching out to Jason and tucking a lock of the boy's mop like hair behind his ear. Instantly the boy lazily hugged Atticus's middle.

"It'll be ok...It'll all be over before you know it.." Barnabas heard Atticus comfort the kid as the man gently ran his hand through the kid's hair.

"And he says he's not father material..." Twigleg whispered to the professor, Barnabas chuckled before shaking his head.

"He'll come around."

Barnabas turned around and looked out towards the sky, Twigleg followed him and leaned against the nearest wall.

"The moon is full..." Twigleg observed and Barnabas nodded in agreement, before Twigleg asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning."

"Do we have a plan?"

"...No, not really."

"What if-"

Barnabas shook his head bitterly before Twigleg could even finish his sentence.

"Don't...Don't."

* * *

"C'mon! Stop being so slow." Finch snarled as he continued to drag Ben along the bustling streets, some people gave Ben puzzled looks as he looked like he was dead on his feet. He was trying his hardest to keep up with Finch, it was too much, several times Ben almost collapsed in the middle of the street. However in his torpid state, Ben heard a peddler yell,

"Silver! Silver! All silver!"

Something sparked in Ben's mind, a thing vampires were weak against, silver.

"You buy silver? Silver necklace? earrings?" He heard the peddler try, Ben had no idea how he managed to smoothly pull this off, but when he passed by the small table filled to the brim with silver jewelry, he slyly snagged the silver rope necklace and tucked it into his pants pocket, being homeless all those years back really paid off, he hasn't lost his touch.

"Stop dragging!" Finch huffed and yanked Ben forward.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll bleed out slower to meet your schedule." Ben hissed back, he was practically thrown to the ground in response. Landing face first on his bad shoulder, he gasped out in pain.

"Sorry, he's such a klutz." Finch apologized for Ben to several people, first in English, then in their own language. Finch acted sweet as he offered Ben his hand, Ben was quick to slap the hand away and stand up on his own, Finch gave a faux smile and grabbed Ben's arm once again, he then forced Ben close to him and whispered,

"Say something like that out loud again, I swear to god."

"Bite me." Ben responded, and Finch gave him a toothy smile,

"In due time...Ah, isn't it beautiful?" Finch asked looking forward, Ben followed his gaze, and looked over at the monastery just of in the distance. Ben had a foreboding feeling just drop in his stomach, in his dizzy weak state he started to struggle. Instantly Finch tried to drag him along, Ben dug his heels into the ground and started to yank his arm in an attempt to get Finch off of him.

"No..." Ben fought weakly. Remembering some of the native language over the years, Ben started to speak in that language, hoping someone, anyone, would catch on that something wasn't right. However, he didn't know the language completely, and he was pretty sure that he might of accidently mixed some French in his cry for help.

"Stop. I swear-"

"You swear what." Ben challenged just daring Finch to do something else to him public were every one could see.

"I'll make your last moments beyond painful...No matter what you do, you won't make it out of this alive. Just give up."

There was a silence between the two, Finch had a death grip on Ben's arm, Ben felt like the world slowed down as several people had stopped to see what the commotion was about. Then, in either his bravest or stupidest moment, Ben did something that even a brain dead man would say was stupid.

He spat in Finch's face.

"I will never give up."

Finch stood there, raw hot anger clearly visible on his face, the man reached up and wiped Ben's spit off with his hand.

"You're going to wish you hadn't of done that." Finch told him bitterly and angrily. The man dragged Ben along, he still tried to fight, but in the end it really did prove pointless as it was clear that Finch was ten times stronger than him at this point. He'd just have to wait.

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Atticus heard Lucy exclaim as she made her way up to them. Atticus put Sofi down and held his breath, looking at the professor he gave a nod.

"It's time. Lucy, stay behind me. If this man calls for you or your siblings don't go towards him."

"They aren't my-"

"For now they are! Prof. Twig, this is it. I have to tell you, if Ben isn't alive...I'm sorry." Atticus preemptively apologized with a sad shrug. However, not even a second later he realized he spoke too soon when he heard a shout,

"NO!"

"Ben!" Twigleg yelled, he was the first to run.

"Twigleg wait!" Atticus and the professor followed him, Atticus turned and gave Lucy a look to stay put as he chased after his friend.

All three of them raced down the steps only stop halfway to see Ben, he was just standing there, his arm in a crude sling, Atticus could smell the old blood as well as the fresh blood on Ben. He looked beyond horrid, clammy, pale, looked like he hadn't slept at all. He noticed them standing there, at first he seemed confused, but that confusion was quick to turn to worry.

"No.." Ben said taking a startle step back, however he was stopped by a figure showing up behind him. Atticus felt his breath stop when he realized he was looking at Zenith.

There was no mistake it was him. The long blonde hair put into a neat ponytail, the same height and build, face.. Atticus almost waited to run up to him out of joy, but stopped when he noticed something chilling, Zenith's eyes were a blood red and his pupils were slit.

"Well, look at that, I was wrong. Looks like they do love you." Zenith said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, it took about five seconds for it to click to Atticus that that person wasn't Zenith. Zenith never spoke like that.

The professor took a step down, in the blink of an eye, Zenith took a knife and put to Ben's throat, holding the boy close to him now.

"Take another step, I dare you." He sneered at the professor. Ben didn't fight or struggle back, it didn't take a genius to see that Ben was clearly exhausted. The professor put his hands up.

"It doesn't have to end bloody. Please, just let him go."

Zenith smirked, Atticus could only just stand there, he wanted to charge, to battle this imposter, but, he couldn't bring himself to move at all.

"Sooo, tell me, am I right? You really did just adopt him a prize right?" Zenith questioned the professor, the look of disbelief and confusion that fell over the professor's face made Atticus cringe.

"Don't answer him." Ben weakly told his adoptive father. Atticus's eyes fell on the makeshift sling Ben had on his bleeding shoulder, something about it struck a cord with him.

"Oh come now, you can't say you're not the least bit curious?"

"Fuck you."

Hearing those words leave Ben's mouth made Atticus slowly zoom back into reality, never had Ben cursed like that. Suddenly, Zenith clutched onto Ben's bad shoulder with full force, making the boy take a sharp intake of breath.

"Stop!" Twigleg yelled walking down a step.

"Let him go." Atticus finally said, Zenith's eyes trained on him for a brief moment, he then sneered up at the vampire before he smiled.

"Oh...Oh that's just cute. Are you really going to fight me? Really?" Zenith challenged.

"Depends. What's my name?" Atticus questioned with a half hearted shrug. Zenith frowned.

"What?" Zenith asked.

"My name. I mean I traveled with you for years. so you should know it. That is if you truly are Zenith and not just a clone the witch conjured up."

"He's not Zenith." Ben responded tiredly, Atticus noted the blood slowly trailing down Ben's bad arm, Ben was weak, he was pray. Atticus fought back his savage urges and turned back to Zenith's clone.

"Shut up." He spat at Ben. "I am Zenith."

"Atticus..." Twigleg voiced, his tone clear unadulterated worry. Putting a hand up, Atticus spoke again.

"Just tell me my name. That'll clear everything right up!"

"I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"Because you aren't Zenith." Ben spat back.

"Atticus!" The professor spoke this time, the same tone of worry in his voice, again, Atticus just put a hand up.

"Everyone just..." Atticus spoke, everything was moving so fast, he just needed a few seconds to think right now.

"Orrick."

Atticus felt his eyes widen as he looked at Ben, the boy had clearly said his name, his real name.

"Orrick! MOVE!" Ben yelled suddenly, with a quick movement, the boy reached into his pocket and pressed something against Zenith's face, it caused the clone to scream out, then with no warning, Ben charged up the steps and pushed Atticus up the stairs, Atticus had no idea why. Until he heard the unmistakable sound of a dragon breathing red hot fire.

Atticus watched in horror as blue flames passed above his body, just mere centimeters away from his whole body. Those flames would of turned him to ash in less than a second. As soon as the flames started, they were over, he could hear Twigleg screaming frantically for the dragon to stop. Dazed, Atticus sat up, there was an unimaginable amount of dust and smoke in the air.

"Ben?..." Atticus asked slowly as the realization of everything hit him. Ben had taken the dragon attack to save him. Everyone came up to those steps, the monks, the three vampire children, the dragon and a brownie, everyone stood there in stunned silence.

"...Ben?" Atticus whispered again, the familiar feeling of loss filling his chest.

Everyone held their breath, Twigleg took a couple steps down but paused just one step short.

"No..." He squeaked out in horror. Slowly, oh so slowly, the dust and smoke cleared to the point that Atticus could make out something, a pile of dust, no doubt what was the clone of Zenith. It wasn't until the smoke cleared up almost all the way did everyone finally see another shape.

Huddled black mass on the floor. The black mass moved, it was the slow movement of someone standing.

"So...Zenith cloak's fireproof. That's good to know." Everyone heard Ben say as he approached them. The cloak that was used as Ben's sling now wrapped gracefully around his neck, he could almost mimic Zenith from all those years back.

"OH YOU LITTLE!" Atticus raced down and hugged Ben. almost knocking him over. Twigleg was second, he practically jumped onto Ben with joy.

"YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Twigleg screamed as he sobbed into Ben.

"I agree! Benjamin!" The professor yelled and ran up to Ben, causing the boy to jump, startled. "You are...forbidden from ever...EVER...Doing that again." Gently the professor patted the boy on the back.

"Whew...I thought we really messed up there for a second." Sorrel breathed out, most likely relieved that they didn't kill the dragon rider. Everything seemed fine just for that moment. Until, When Ben wrapped his arms around Twigleg, most likely to hug him back, Ben sorta...fainted on top of Twigleg.

"Young-Young master...Whoa!" Twigleg managed to catch Ben just before he fell face first on the floor. In a surprising feat of strength, Twigleg actually managed to pick Ben up and carry him. Most likely bringing him to firedrake, however, he paused briefly and turned.

"This is...New..." He mumbled before shrugging.

"Atticus. I think Firedrake is going to heal Ben, maybe you and the kids should step out for a bit. It involves fire." The professor warned him, Atticus gave a slight nod, he almost did, however, his eyes fell on the dust pile just a little ways from him.

"Rest in pieces, you stupid clone." Atticus snapped, kicking the pile a good kick. Turning to the kids, he gave them a smile. Sofi jogged down the stairs and hugged him.

"Dad..." She breathed out.

"Yeah..."

"That was him. The one who took us in." Lucy told him as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. Atticus's eyes trained on Ben for the moment, watching at the professor and Twigleg helped him up the steps to the top of the monastery, all the monks behind them, praying, Atticus watched as the dragon turned, fully intent on helping his rider.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked softly, making Atticus look at him.

"We need to find a new place...seeing how we can't get back I guess make a new life here..." He heard Lucy tell Jason. Jason let out a sudden groan, Atticus heard him then let out a loud retch as the boy vomited again.

"Dad..." He felt Sofi rest her head against the crook of his neck and instantly his thoughts went to the professor and What Zenith had asked,

"No." He spoke firmly, causing everyone to look at him.

"No what?" Lucy asked.

"No. the professor didn't adopt Ben as a prize. He saw a boy with nowhere to go who was at the end of his rope. He wanted to help..."

"Dad." Feeling Sofi toy with his hair, Atticus chuckled.

"Alright...Alright! You win. Kiddos. I have a proposal for you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Atticus paused outside the room Ben was currently resting in, he heard the sound of the professor letting out a soft sneeze and slowly opened the door,

"How is he?" Atticus asked as he leaned against the door frame, Ben was fast asleep on a small mat, a thick blanket covering his body.

"Well, his shoulder healed, thank god, but he's still weak, Firedrake said his fire could only do so much on the healing process, so he might be out for a few days. Oh, and he's most likely scared for life." The professor told him simply. Atticus looked around the room, candles surrounded Ben as he slept. Atticus stood next to the professor and put his hands in his pockets.

"Here." Atticus told the professor as he gently placed Zenith's old journal next to the man. "I have no use for it."

"You could give it back to the museum."

"Heh. I'll burn it before I give it back to those people. Just have it sit in a case all day? C'mon now."

Barnabas chuckled deeply and leaned back, Atticus noticed Zenith's cloak in Barnabas's lap, he said nothing about it and just looked forward before saying.

"I took a page out of your book."

"Hm?"

"Those kids. They need proper training. So. I adopted them. I figured I could give being a dad another try."

"Another?"

"...Heh...Well." Atticus sat down on the ground next to Barnabas and smiled, "It was the 1920's. I had met an amazing woman named Mary. She was a flapper. We got married..."

Barnabas listened diligently as Atticus told him the story of Mary and Vivian. He ended it with just a soft. "They threw a Molotov in Vivian's window, she died instantly, they then shot Mary and killed her...I sort of gave up after that. But those kids. Oh those poor...moronic hopeless kids." He laughed softly.

"Orrick..."

"No...It's Atticus. I hate the name Orrick."

"It suits you. You know it means old oak tree right?"

"Orrick died when Zenith died, ok. Please. just respect it..."

"...Very well. Oh. Firedrake wants to speak to you."

Atticus felt every fiber in his being scream at once with terror.

"What?"

The professor laughed.

"He's not going to attack you. He explained to me that he saw Ben was in danger and reacted, he didn't know you were a vampire as well. Will the fireproof cloak make you feel safer?" The professor asked offering Zenith's old cloak to Atticus. Atticus almost took it, ready to hold it once again in his hands. The last remaining object of Zenith's. He then stopped, and put his hands down. The image of Ben standing there in that smoky room, the cloak draped over him the way it had Zenith all those years back, it all made Atticus laugh.

"No. It's Ben's now. Besides, I can still smell the blood covering it." With a flick of his index finger, Atticus turned and headed out.

Going up the steps, he could hear Sofi giggling like a mad woman, slowly he reached the top where he saw his three kids surrounding the dragon, Sofi on Firedrake's head, dangling carefully from his horns. Twigleg was actually below her, hands out just incase. Twigleg turned and looked at Atticus and smiled, gently he grabbed a hold of Sofi and put her to the ground.

"Ok, Kiddo's, Dadicus has to speak to the dragon." Atticus told them all and Twigleg laughed.

"Stuck with you huh?"

Atticus gave him a shove before hustling his three kids downstairs. "The sun's about to rise anyway, time for bed." Instantly he met with groans of disapproval, but all three of them complied and hurried downstairs. Atticus turned and slowly approached the dragon. Firedrake tilted his head and gave Atticus a strange look.

"Bah." Atticus felt something bounce of his head. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't expecting it. Turning he saw the brownie, a big mushroom in her furry paws. "I don't know about him." Sorrel told the dragon as she got up into Atticus's face eyeing him up and down.

"Hey, your rider risked himself for me. I'd say that's something right?" Atticus told her with a sly wink. Firedrake lowed his head to look at Atticus once more.

"How is Ben? I cannot fit in that tiny room, he was hardly awake when I healed him. I'm worried."

"He's fine, fast asleep, the prof. was watching over him like a hawk. Like he's afraid Ben will vanish if he takes his eyes off of him."

"Can't say I blame him." Twigleg cut in, he too was met with a mushroom to the head from Sorrel.

"I also don't like you being so big! I liked it better when you were no bigger than a flea!" She hissed, her fur rising, Twigleg just laughed at her and shook his head in response.

"Sorry, nothing I can do with that." He simply told her with a smile. She groaned out and rolled her eyes. Twigleg responded to that by tugging on one of her cat like ears, that earned him a harsh slap from her.

"His shoulder, it's healed right? When the professor showed it to us, it looked really bad." Firedrake asked, putting the subject back on track. Atticus rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine now, Professor said he should be up and running in a couple of days."

"That's good..." Firedrake's eyes slowly started to droop downwards, he looked like he was going to pass out, Atticus was suddenly ushered away by Sorrel.

"Go. He needs rest." She snapped and pushed him away. She was quick to push Twigleg away as well.

Atticus watched as the first thing Twigleg did was go straight towards Ben's room, he wanted to follow but decided against it, let the professor and Twigleg have this moment for themselves.

Atticus stopped walking and turned to look at an oil panting hanging on the monastery's wall. It was a picture of a dragon rider.

Reaching up, he slowly touched it and traced it with his fingers, it was clear it was Kuriana and himself, shame they got his hair color wrong. Atticus felt a tinge of sadness tug at his chest, was Kuriana still alive? Would she live for so long? If she was still alive, he doubt she could fly, she's probably an old dragon. The last he saw her was almost a century ago, he climbed off her and she just up and left, not that he minded. At the time he'd become so detached from her, it was better that she left him.

"There he is." Twigleg's voice snapped Atticus back to reality, both the professor and Twigleg came to greet him. "Look at what I found in that dust pile." Twigleg said showing Atticus a silver roped necklace.

"Ah, so that's what Ben slapped him in the face with. Clever." Atticus chuckled.

"We kicked the dust out of the monastery if that's alright. The monks were rather afraid of it." The professor rubbed under his nose as he spoke, Atticus nodded,

"Understandable."

"Are you alright?" Barnabas finally asked, noting Atticus's lack of sarcasm.

"It's been a long two weeks, I'm just...tired." Atticus sighed and shook his head.

"It's almost over." Twigleg gently patted his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...Almost..."

Night had fallen over the monastery once more, everyone was sitting around Firedrake, even the professor took a break from watching Ben to sit by and listen to the dragon talk about what Lola had told them. Everything was peaceful. Atticus managed to break away from the others to go and see Ben alone. With a shopping bag in his hands, he placed it next to Ben before sitting next to his friend. After a while of just sitting in silence, the only sound being the flickering of the candles, Atticus stood ready to leave, only to suddenly hear the sound of Ben moving. Turning around, he looked at his friend, Ben clearly wasn't wearing a shirt as he just sorta sat upright in a tired daze.

Atticus's eyes went to Ben's bad shoulder, a scar clearly present. Ben seemed to be staring at the wall for a good while, until finally, he spoke softly and tiredly,

"That wasn't Zenith."

Atticus stood there for a minute before responding,

"I know."

"Orrick-"

"Atticus."

"Orrick." Ben strongly said, now looking him in the eyes as he spoke. Atticus perked up a bit and crossed his arms nervously.

"What?"

Ben said nothing at first, then he just held his hand out. "Help me up, please?" He asked and Atticus sighed out with a headshake. Reaching over, he grabbed Ben's hand, what he didn't expect was his friend to suddenly use all of his remaining strength to yank him forward, causing him to practically fall face first into Ben's chest. Felling Ben's arm's wrap around his back, he realized his friend was giving him a hug.

"Thanks..." Ben finally spoke, his voice soft.

"...Anytime..." Atticus slowly hugged Ben back, there was a silence between them again, till finally, Ben let go of his friend, once he did, he added, "Zenith is proud of you, I hope you know that."

Atticus stood more fully and put his hands in his pockets before tsking out slightly. Standing there, he watched as Ben smiled at him, that damn smile...

Looking down, Atticus shuffled his feet a bit, unsure of what to say finally, he turned and walked back towards the door, only stopping briefly to say, "Get some rest. You look like hell." He then left Ben alone, walking up the stairs, Atticus stopped only to look outside, The moonlight shining brightly over the monastery, Atticus leaned against a pillar and sighed.

"Hey." Looking back at Twigleg, he watched as he approached Atticus and gently tapped something against the vampires hand, looking down, Atticus felt his brow furrow, it was a small vial filled with red colored liquid. Gently, he shook it to and fro.

"Found it outside, there was a backpack outside of the monastery, I'm sure it was that clone's. He didn't really have much, rope, and that vial."

Frowning, Atticus took the cap off and sniffed it.

"Blood...Not human...Not animal...Must of been what was keeping him running, he was a clone. Probably didn't run on any normal means." With a shrug, Atticus capped the vial once more, then he tossed it in the air a bit before gripping it tightly and just hurling out of the monastery, he watched as it flew just a bit before landing on the rocks below and shattering. Atticus let out a soft sigh before saying,

"Alright. Lets go."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Ben was up and running normally, in clean clothing, and, his shoulder now functioning correctly again they all realized they had another problem. Neither Ben or the children had passports.

"Well, I could drop you all off." Firedrake told them as he rested his head against Ben.

"I don't know, we live in a pretty populated area..." The professor brought up and Atticus snorted.

"Prof. I've done this before with Kuriana-"

"Who?" Ben asked cutting the man off.

"Hush." Atticus shushed him before continuing. "It's not that hard, we just find the nearest bit of farmland and we find our way from there." Atticus told him, the professor rubbed his stubbly chin before giving a shrug.

"I guess that could work..."

"Alright, it's agreed upon. Ben, the children, sorrel, and I will go with Firedrake." Atticus spoke earning several confused looks.

"You?" Sorrel asked and Atticus looked down at her.

"I'm not having three children with no dragon riding experience try and ride a dragon."

"Bah, It worked fine with Ben." Sorrel brought up earning a slight laugh from Ben.

"Sorrel, I was nine. Besides, let Dadicus spend time with his kids."

"Where did you hear that nickname!" Atticus yelled suddenly and Ben laughed again this time a little louder.

"Twigleg told me."

"Traitor." Atticus hissed to Twigleg who was standing next to Barnabas. Twigleg giggled at him and Atticus crossed his arms.

"Dad."

"Cheep." Atticus responded back to Sofi, the three year old now tugging on his pants. Sighing out, Atticus bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Oh, aren't you a cutie." Ben spoke walking up to Sofi, the little girl buried her face into Atticus's neck in fear.

"That's right! You haven't fully met my children have you?" Atticus asked as he mentally slapped himself.

"This is Sofi, she hasn't turned yet, she still has a while to go. Over there is Lucy, she's a new blood, recently turned. and Jason is...going to vomit!, Oh geez. Hang on Kiddo!" Atticus rushed over and with Sofi in one hand, he picked up Jason by his stomach and carried him under his arm before rushing out.

"Dad skills on fleek." Ben laughed, clearly impressed.

"False alarm!" They all heard Atticus from the hallway. All of them just chuckled as the man came back, Sofi still on his hip, he gently pushed Jason forward and ruffled the boy's hair.

"He looks ready to drop." Ben mumbled and Twigleg gave him a bitter nudge.

"That's because he is." Twigleg told Ben, clearly scolding him a bit.

"Sorry."

"Everyone get together." Barnabas suddenly said, his phone out.

"Eh? Pictures? Really?" Atticus asked, Barnabas chuckled in response.

"Vita and Guinevere have been texting me like crazy, they need proof that Ben's ok." Barnabas chuckled softly, together, Firedrake, Sorrel, Twigleg, Ben, Atticus, and the three kids all huddled up, before Barnabas took the photo, Ben turned to Atticus,

"Will you even show up? Don't vampires not have reflections?" Ben asked, Atticus just chuckled and turned Ben's head back to the camera.

"Don't worry about it."

Atticus then smiled and Ben smiled to the phone as well, there was an audible click then it was followed by a flash. There was a silence as the professor sent the photo to his wife. Not even a second later his phone started to ring.

"Yes dear?...He's fine...He's fiiinee...He's fine."

Barnabas walked away, phone to his ear as he talked to his wife. Ben chuckled and gently patted Firedrake's warm scales.

"I'm glad you're doing better. I was very worried about the state you were in." Firedrake told Ben.

"I was told...But I'm fine now. Thank you. All of you." Ben spoke sincerely.

"That man, I am aware he's a vampire like your friend, but I wonder just who was he?" Firedrake asked softly to Ben. Ben gently patted Firedrake's scales, trying hard to find the right way to explain it. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Ben shook his head before shrugging and responding,

"He...Was just evil."

"Vile, horrid, repulsive, revolting..." Twigleg started and Ben nodded,

"Yeah-"

"Despicable, disgusting."

"Ok Twigleg." Ben deadpanned.

"Nasty, destructive, putrid."

"Got it."

"Seriously, I could go on." Twigleg shrugged, Ben then wrapped an arm around Twigleg's shoulders and brought his tall friend in closer in a one armed hugged. Then he poked Twigleg's cheek with his index finger, and gave his friend a wink and a smile,

"I know you can. But yes, Firedrake, That man was strictly evil and all that Twigleg added." Ben told them.

Ben frowned suddenly when he noticed Atticus now had his back turned to them. His friend was lazily playing with Sofi's hair, his expression down, sad. Shifting a little, both Ben and Twigleg shared a look with one another before Twigleg just nodded to Ben, both of them having the same thought.

"Yes...That clone was evil...But that's what he was a vampiric clone made for nothing but evil..But...I'm sure Atticus could tell you about the man he was cloned after. Right Atticus?" Ben asked, there was a silence as Atticus perked and turned a bit to look at them, opening his mouth, Atticus gave a nervous smile to the dragon.

"I...I really could." Atticus breathed out, Ben gently moved to the side and allowed Atticus the floor. Cautiously, Atticus tugged at his sleeve as he stood there in front of Firedrake, however, he looked around and realized that Sorrel, Ben, Twigleg, his three children, Barnabas, who was now off the phone, and a few monks where surrounding him as well, everyone now paying attention, wanting to hear the full story of Zenith the dragon rider.

Atticus felt his lips twitch as he stood there, the memories all came flooding back and he finally smiled.

"...At the time I looked like a chubby cheeked fourteen year old, even though I've been fourteen for about thirty years at that point. My father was dead and I was run out of my fathers farmland in Ireland. I just remember running and running..."

Atticus continued to speak and elaborate the story of all those years ago.

"...Zenith approached me when I was living in the alley, he offered me companionships and lets just say I fell for him. hard.. I got to meet Kuriana, the dragon, god she was a beauty, her purple scales just shone like a rainbow in the moonlight."

More time passed, everyone, including Atticus was now sitting, or laying down as they continued to listen eagerly.

"Her name was Hera and she was the queen vampire, her plan was to try and turn everyone in the royal family into a vampire, she tried to get Zenith out of the way first seeing how he had ties to them. She clearly had no idea what she was up against, by the time I had found where he was located she was already a pile of dust..."

Even more time had passed, Twigleg and Ben where now laying next to one another, both on their stomachs, elbows propped up holding their heads as they listened, Barnabas was sitting next to them, his legs crossed as he stared at Atticus with peeked interest. His children had all settled on laying next to Firedrake and Sorrel. Sorrel was the only one who didn't really seem interested as she was clearly asleep, but that didn't bug Atticus as he finally finished up his long story about Zenith.

"Three years we've traveled together, I knew we couldn't last...Still, I didn't expect him to get as sick as he did. I remember his very last day...He couldn't speak he was so weak. I didn't want him to die...So...I slit my wrist and gave him some of my blood, thinking that maybe, just maybe he could turn into a vampire and stay with me...I fell asleep and when I woke up...He was dead. I knew it was my blood that killed him...Half-bloods are nothing but poison...No offense little guys." He concluded turning to his children.

"None taken." Lucy shrugged.

"Yeah that's the story...Wow..." Atticus breathed out as he touched his chest, he felt...Oddly better after letting out the tremendous secret he bottled up

"Feel better I bet?" Barnabas laughed a bit as he got up to stretch, Ben and Twigleg did the same, Twigleg's back letting out several loud pops as he did so. Barnabas came by and gently patted Atticus on the shoulder, "Told you, talk, you'll feel better."

"Yeah...You're right..." Atticus laughed a bit as his children now stood in front of him, looking at him, Atticus then looked outside and smiled brightly. Throwing his hands up, he quickly grabbed and wrapped his arms around all three of his kids causing them to start laughing as he hugged them close. "I'm just happy it's all over now! And I got you three."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ben asked Twigleg, Twigleg standing next to Barnabas the two getting ready to take a cab to the airport. Dusk just on the horizon night threatening to fall.

"I'll be fine, besides...You know how he feels about planes, I can't leave him alone." Twigleg whispered to Ben, Ben smiled at him and relaxed.

"Alrighty. I'll see you guys in the countryside then." Ben responded, Barnabas gave Ben a smile before quickly giving his adopted son a hug.

"Stay safe. I don't want to lose you again." His father breathed out and Ben gently patted Barnabas's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe, Dad. I'm with Firedrake and Atticus." They separated and Barnabas smiled one last time before grabbing his bag. Ben watched as Twigleg and Barnabas finally got into the cab, they both waved goodbye and like that they were gone.

"Ben, Firedrake is getting ready." Atticus told him, Ben smiled and jogged up to Firedrake, Firedrake looked down at Ben, then, with no warning Firedrake gently nudged Ben's scarred shoulder. The scar was bright red at the moment, it'll probably fade to a off color of his skin tone later on. For the first time, he actually analyzed the scar, it was a pretty short stub of a scar, the size of his penknife blade no bigger than two inches. That all there was to his scar, just a straight line. Firedrake breathing softly on the shoulder brought Ben back to what they were doing.

"Will you be alright?" Firedrake questioned, in which Sorrel popped up quickly with a response,

"Oh, he's fine. It's not like he can't move his shoulder now. You worry too much."

"Sorrel's right. I'm fine. It's a simple flight back to Britain." Ben smiled at him, Firedrake gently nuzzled Ben's shoulder.

"Very well..."

Ben let out a short laugh and gently stroked Firedrake on top of his head, breathing out gently, Firedrake rubbed his head against Ben's hand before looking out at the fading daylight, the moon starting to shine in the sky and with a soft sigh he looked towards Ben and smiled,

"You ready? Dragon rider?" Firedrake teased, Ben gave Firedrake a playful smirk before responding,

"You know it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa..." Lucy breathed out as she looked up at the night sky, the stars fully visible as well as the bright moon.

"This is amazing," Jason added, he looked back to Atticus, Sofi in his lap as the two of them shared a rope together.

"It's been a while since I've done this...So long..." Atticus felt the wind rush past his hair and he gave a soft laugh. He looked up front, passed his children where Ben and Sorrel were, Ben was still as he took in the night sky as everyone else did, Sorrel seemed to be happily munching on a mushroom, being careful not to lose it in the wind.

"Amazing isn't it?" Firedrake commented as he flapped his wings once.

"Pretty!" Sofi yelled and Atticus felt a sudden joy rush through him as he started to laugh,

"Oh! She does say other words, look at that!"

"The sun is starting to rise!" Sorrel yelled to Firedrake who nodded as they saw the edge of the sky start to turn pink.

"Very well."

Slowly the dragon's altitude dropped and eventually they landed in a grassy area surrounded by trees. Atticus took Sofi and held her as he dropped from Firedrake's back.

"Brrrrr." Atticus commented as Sofi rubbed her tiny hands together.

"Here..." Ben spoke as he grabbed both of her hands with his own.

Sofi allowed this but still rested her head on Atticus's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sorrel asked him as Ben breathed softly on Sofi's cold hands.

"Warming her hands. Seeing how he's dead, I'm assuming his hands aren't warm."

"Good assumption." Atticus smiled at Ben who smiled back at him with that damned smile again.

Everyone pretty much sat down in a pile as they huddled together to try and shake the slight chill in the air.

"So I've been thinking..." Ben started, it was too good of an opportunity for Atticus to pass up,

"That's never a good sign."

"Shut-up." Ben laughed as he gave Atticus a playful shove. "Anyway, I think I remember where the witch lives. Maybe when everything gets settled down we could go where she operates...Hopefully, no one finds her corpse..."

"Dust, if she died she'd be dust."

Ben felt his blood run cold as the memory of the clone stabbing Celeste in the neck. Opening his mouth he closed it again and chewed on his lip.

"You didn't see her turn to dust?" Atticus asked noting Ben's expression.

"I was a little busy kicking the clone in the face to take note of her turning into dust. She bled. If that counts."

Atticus sighed softly and sat down, Sofi in his lap.

"I guess we'll see. But, as for your question. I'm up for another small adventure. I've been meaning to pay that stupid Biiiii-Witch...A visit."

"Nice save." Lucy laughed and Jason giggled at him. Firedrake then let out a mighty yawn and curled up, Ben followed suit and yawned as well. Atticus snickered,

"Go get some rest, I can stay up with these guys."

"You-" Ben started but Atticus cut him off,

"Yes, I'm sure. Go."

"Alright then."

Ben sauntered over to Firedrake and rested neatly on the dragon's stomach, Atticus watched as Firedrake looked over at Ben and slowly pulled Ben closer to him before resting his head on Ben's stomach.

Atticus hummed softly and looked up at the sun slowly rising up. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his sunglasses and jacket.

"Here, I'm sure you know how bug some the sun can be," Atticus told Lucy as he pulled out a blanket from his bag. She nodded and took it, he watched as She covered her whole body up with the blanket and laid under it making it look like she was a dead body under a sheet.

Looking down at Sofi, the smiling child now peacefully asleep, her thumb in her mouth, Jason rested next to Atticus and he chuckled softly as he allowed the boy to sleep. Turning back to Ben, Atticus chuckled as Sorrel joined in and was now resting peacefully against Ben. It looked like they were shielding him.

Atticus shut his eyes and smiled softly.

Hearing a twig snap, Atticus opened his eyes and held Sofi closer to him. Breathing heavily, he looked to the left then the right. Frowning, he shrugged and passed it off as an animal, shutting his eyes once more, Atticus relaxed a bit more. Then he heard it again, another snap.

Opening his eyes, he felt them widen as a teen stood in front of him wide eyed. The moved his red hair out of his eyes to take it all in.

"Go," Atticus whispered bitterly to the boy. The teen took a deep breath in, focusing solely on Firedrake.

"Don't make me put this child down. I will chase you don't think I won't." Atticus threatened, the teen focused on Atticus, finally.

"Get. Forget what you saw. This has nothing to do with you...Do you speak English?"

"...Yeah."

Atticus practically stood, this guy was American, it was clear.

"Well. Leave." Atticus snarled showing his fangs, the boy took a startled step back.

"...Yeah...Leave..." Without another word the teen left, running scared. Turning back to the group, nobody even stirred, good. Getting cozy again, Atticus let out a sigh of content. Hopefully, that boy will keep things quiet.

"Ok! This should be the place!" Ben yelled to Firedrake, the dragon nodded and slowly lowered to the ground. When close enough, Atticus could see a familiar looking car parked off in the distance, lights off. Finally, Firedrake landed, Everyone jumped down from the dragon. Atticus looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles, say for the dirt road.

"BEN!"

Hearing Guinevere, Atticus watched as she ran out of the car, door wide up as she rushed towards her brother arms open. She practically tackled him to the ground.

"Oof! I missed you too." Ben laughed as he hugged her back. Then with no warning, she struck him on the shoulder.

"DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN! YOU DUMBASS!" She roared hitting him with each word.

"OW! OW! Feelin' the love..." Ben mumbled once she stopped. Before he could recover Vita had run up and hugged him as well. Guinevere sniffled and hugged him again.

They stood like that for a few minute before finally Barnabas and Twigleg approached them.

"Well, Well, Ben isn't the only one who got older." Firedrake chuckled as he nuzzled Guinevere's stomach.

"We only do that naturally." Guinevere chuckled softly, she turned to Atticus and her smiled dropped as she finally noticed the new trio.

"Guinevere, This is, Lucy, Jason, and Sofi." Atticus introduced them, she gave them a smile and soon everyone was chatting happily to one another, the adventure, Ben explain what happened to him to his mom and sister, Guinevere quickly clung to him the moment he mentioned being stabbed. She then let him go and punched her open hand with her fist,

"Where is this fucker."

"Guinevere! Language!" Vita exclaimed Ben laughed along with the others,

"No need to worry, he's gone now, thanks to Firedrake."

Firedrake looked up at the sky and nuzzled Ben again.

"If I wish to make it back to the rim at a reasonable time then I should leave."

Ben turned and bumped heads with the large dragon.

"Until next time." Ben smiled.

"Until next time," Firedrake repeated and Sorrel approached Ben and gave him a sloppy punch to the shoulder,

"Don't go getting kidnapped again."

"I'll try." He smiled, Sorrel nodded, she then jumped on Firedrake's back, everyone said their goodbyes as they watched the dragon take off and away he went. Once they were gone and out of sight, everyone hurriedly packed into the car, everyone spoke excitedly, then, Guinevere said something that made everything quiet.

"Oh! Ben! I almost forgot! Your friend dropped by! Uh...God, what was his name."

"Who? Ted?"

"No, not him..."

"Justin?..."

"No."

Everyone turned and looked at Atticus, noticing their stares, he made a confused face before shrugging,

"Well, it obviously wasn't me."

"...I think his name started with an I...I...I...IVAN! Ivan! His name's Ivan!" She laughed and Ben frowned,

"I don't know an Ivan."

"...Really? The American bloke?"

"Guin...I don't know an American boy named Ivan."

"...Really? He seemed really concerned that you weren't in school."

Everyone went quiet as Ben thought.

"Maybe he's in your class and you just don't know him?" Lucy piped up and Ben shrugged,

"I guess. I mean I don't remember an Ivan...I'd figure if he's American that I'd know about him at least."

"Odd." The professor mumbled from the driver's seat.

"Well, he might drop by again," Guinevere reassured everyone and soon the subject dropped, Ben felt his eyes slowly drop as the car ride continued, he shut them slowly and slipped into a light sleep.

"Young master?" Twigleg whispered as he gently tapped Ben's dropping head as the boy slept.

"Let him sleep. It's been a rough two weeks." Vita told Twigleg as she looked through the rearview mirror at Ben.

"I have a sharpie." Jason giggled as he pulled out the black marker.

"Ohhh!" Guinevere reached for it and Atticus was quick to slap her hand.

"Nah-uh...Later...at home. The road is too bumpy."

Guinevere giggled and the two of them high-fived.

The ride wasn't too long after that, thirty minutes later they were in the Greenbloom's driveway. Turning off the car, Barnabas smiled at everyone. Twigleg shook Ben awake. Opening his eyes Ben stretched and slowly exited the car. Everyone slowly left the car, all the neighboring lights off showing that everyone was asleep. The lights turned on and nearly everyone sighed.

"Nice house," Lucy mumbled and the professor looked at all of them.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about these guys?" He asked Atticus he smiled,

"Well...There are two options we can do...Live here in my small home or...to not risk Jason or Sofi getting out and eating people..." Everyone looked at him as he paused in his thought. "We could...Move to Ireland. I still have my dad's old farm. It's a big house and we aren't surrounded by people."

"Ireland? You don't sound Irish." Jason commented and Atticus smiled before speaking with an Irish accent.

"Ah, ye children don't understand, I've perfected my British accent over these many years, yes I have, and I think me father's old farm home would do just perfect for ye rascally lot." Everyone got a chuckle out of that and Ben smiled.

"Well, I gotta say, I'll miss you then." He told Atticus as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, I'll miss ye too," Atticus spoke his Irish accent still strong, he then took Ben's hand and they shook, however, he quickly dragged Ben into a half-hearted hug.

"I'm not leaving yet, don't forget you said something about that witch. I say we all rest up, Ben you shower, and tomorrow we can do one final adventure together." Atticus ruffled Ben's hair and Ben laughed.

"C'mon Kiddo's, let me show you my home, we'll stay there for the night. Say goodbye to the Greenblooms." Atticus smiled as he ushered his kids towards the door, they all waved and soon he was standing in the doorway he gave Ben one last wave,

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...See you."


	12. Chapter 12

The stairs slowly creaked under Atticus's weight as he cautiously stepped down, behind him was Ben, getting to the bottom of the stairs, Atticus put his arm out stopping Ben in mid-step. Twigleg, who was behind Ben quickly peeked over the boy's shoulder.

"...Ok...It's safe..." Atticus breathed out and all three of them walked down to the basement.

"Jesus." Ben breathed out as he slowly walked around the familiar basement still filled to the brim with all of the witches artifacts a small dust rested just off to the left. Atticus walked up to the dust pile and crossed his arms before just shaking his head.

"Wow." Ben walked up to a shelf filled to the brim with potions and different colored sand.

"Hey!" Twigleg snatched a baggy off the shelf, the baggy had some sort of red sand in it. "I coughed this stuff up after I turned."

Atticus sauntered over and looked at the baggy.

"Interesting...Hold on to it." Atticus told him as he then sauntered away to look at the other stuff, Twigleg pocketed the baggy and continued to look around. They really don't find much after that. Just a bit of things placed into bottles, Ben noticed Atticus grab something off of the very back of a shelf and examine it.

"Unbelievable..." Atticus breathed out holding a bottle to look at it.

"What's that." Ben asked, Twigleg looked over Atticus's shoulder and frowned.

"It's...My blood. She still kept it...Dumb woman." Atticus snarled before taking the vial and chucking it at the nearest wall, smashing it instantly causing the liquid to slowly drip down the wall.

"Feel better?" Ben asked with a smile and Atticus straightened his long jacket for a moment.

"I never felt bad to began with." Atticus smiled back as he moved on. Walking back towards the shelf, he let out a sigh. Together all of them sifted through the witches objects, truthfully, even though it was cool, aside from the baggy Twigleg had none of them found anything else of interest.

Ben watched as Atticus walked back up the stairs without telling anyone, frowning, Ben patted Twigleg's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." He gave Twigleg a smile and walked out to talk to his friend.

He saw Atticus in the dusty living room just looking up at the ceiling.

"Atti? Everything ok?" Ben asked, Atticus looked at him and just smiled weakly before crossing his arms.

"Everything's fine...Smoke?" Atticus asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack.

"...Sure." Ben reached over and pulled out a smoke, Atticus pulled out a lighter and Ben took it and light both of their cigarettes. Together they inhaled and exhaled.

"...Atticus? Is this the last time I'm going to see you?" Ben asked out of the blue.

"I sure to hell hope not. I like hanging out with you, dude."

"And I you...But you're a dad now..."

"Yeah I know. I love those kids."

"I know you do."

They chuckled softly as Ben took another inhale of his cigarette.

"BENJAMIN!" Hearing Twigleg's shrill voice Ben turned but not fast enough as next thing he knew the cigarette was harshly slapped out of his hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS DO TO YOU!"

Next thing Ben knew he was being lectured by Twigleg about the hazards and dangers of smoking as Atticus stood there, laughing as he got to finis up his cigarette.

"Alright, alright! Twigleg please calm down, I only took a couple puffs. I don't smoke often-"

"OFTEN?!"

"Wrong thing to say there," Atticus spoke as he leaned in closer to Ben.

Twigleg looked like he was going to start ranting again, but Atticus wrapped an arm around Twigleg's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you alone," Atticus said as he dragged Twigleg away. Ben leaned down to pick up the still burning cigarette only to have Twigleg suddenly yell,

"DON'T!"

Atticus lead Twigleg outside once the door shut, Atticus leaned against the door and looked at Twigleg up and down.

"Are you happy?" Atticus asked finally.

"Hm? Happy? Well, not with Ben at the moment, but yeah, in general, I am." Twigleg smiled and Atticus crossed his arms.

"You know what that stuff in the baggy will change you back, right?"

"I figured as much...The thing is..."

"You don't want to turn back, do you?" Atticus asked crossing his arms.

"I like being this size. I mean...It seems easier to be this size than the size of a coke bottle." Twigleg explained smiling softly.

"Twiggy, look at me, what do you see?"

Twigleg looked at Atticus, surveying the vampire as asked he then smiled.

"A man who had a really hard life?"

"No...How about I tell you what I see when I look at you?"

"Alright..."

Atticus paused for a second his hands out as he tried to find the right words finally he found those words,

"Twiggy, when I look at you, I see myself..."

"Really?" Twigleg asked smiling, Atticus quickly shut him down

"That's not a good thing. Twigleg I see my younger self in you. A person so love struck and blind that they'd do anything for the person they love...which will probably result in that person's accidental death or ressurection." Atticus started with a sigh as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, Twigleg looked at him a frown on his face, so with a heavy heart he continued, "Twigleg do you know if you're still connected to Ben's heart in this...almost human form?"

"...Well...I should still be...Right?" Twigleg asked and Atticus gave a shrug in response.

"I mean, you could be...But think of this. The professor is driving Ben somewhere tomorrow-"

"He is? Where?"

"No, no, it's all hypothetically, the prof. isn't taking Ben anywhere...Anyway...Let's say Barnabas is taking Ben somewhere in the car, when out of nowhere BAM!" Atticus yelled and Twigleg jumped a bit in surprise, "A car hits full on, only, it hits Ben's side. Barnabas is fine, just a scratch on the top of his head...Ben on the other hand...Died on impact..."

"WHAT?!" Twigleg squeaked out horrified, bringing his hand to his mouth he seemed shocked by the rather gruesome scenario.

"It could very well happen, but you find out a week later, you can't die because you're no longer connected to Ben. What do you do? Let it be, try and move on even though it hurts? Or Do you find out about someone able to bring your beloved friend back to life and go to that person...Are you seeing what I'm getting at here?" Atticus asked softly as he took his hands out of his pockets. Gently he grabbed both of Twigleg's shoulders and looked at him. Reaching up he touched Twigleg's face and smiled.

"I'm only saying this because...I can't have history repeat itself...Twigleg...Think about this...I'm not going to tell you what to do but...Think about it." Letting go of Twigleg, he gave a soft smile before turning and walking back inside, he smiled at Ben, his friend now quickly trying to snuff out his cigarette.

"You didn't see that," Ben told Atticus nervously, Atticus laughed softly.

"Funny how Twigleg scares you more than clone Zenith did."

"Hey, Twigleg can be scar-"

Both stopped when they heard a sudden gasp from outside followed by loud raspy cough.

"Twigleg?" Ben asked looking past Atticus, Atticus turned and saw Twigleg on the ground gasping and spitting horribly a string of drool leaving his mouth as he tried and failed to catch his fleeting breathing. "TWIGLEG!" Ben pushed passed Atticus.

Atticus didn't rush, he could only stand there as he watched Ben drop to the ground and start patting Twigleg on the back as if the poor guy was choking. Sighing, Atticus slowly sauntered out and grabbed Ben, forcing him up to his feet, of course Ben struggled yelling the whole way.

"Stop! He needs help!" Ben yelled and Atticus put his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Calm yourself. He's changing back."

"We can't just leave him out here while he's...LIKE THAT!" Ben yelled just as Twigleg let out a raspy wheezing cough, it sounded painful and horrible.

"Ok..Ok, Ben just stay calm, Ok? Let him pass out, it'll be easier to carry him in."

Sure enough almost instantly after Atticus said that, Twigleg let out one last horrible cough before passing out. Together, Ben and Atticus both picked up Twigleg and lead him back inside the witches home and placed him on the dusty mothball scented couch inside. Ben started worriedly circling around couch watching Twigleg adamantly.

"I-I-I...I don't understand...I guess he wasn't happy being big..." Ben stuttered as he practically pulled his hair out watching Twigleg slowly shrink back down.

"I guess he wasn't." Atticus mumbled cooly sitting on the edge of the couch looking at Twigleg's form.

After a while Twigleg shrunk smaller and smaller to the point that they were sure he was back to his normal size. Still, Ben didn't move him and when Atticus tried he got a very harsh hand slap from Ben. It was like watching a lion watch it's cub as Ben paced back and forth watching and waiting. Finally, Twigleg woke.

"That...Was even more unpleasant than the first time." Twigleg groaned as he rubbed his head.

"A warning would of been great. You scared me!" Ben admitted picking Twigleg up and hugging him.

"Oh...I apologize." Twigleg guiltily muttered as he hung his head.

"It's fine, really, just don't do that without a warning...It's odd though, I thought you were happy being big?" Ben said pulling Twigleg away and looking at him in the palm of his hands.

"I...I was created to be this size, I should stay this size." Twigleg sighed standing, he bowed slightly and Ben gently poked Twigleg's head. Twigleg laughed softly before climbing up Ben's arm he then rested on his shoulder and sighed happily, "Besides, I missed this anyway."

Ben rested blissfully in his bed, Twigleg resting beside him on the nightstand, so it only concerned Ben when he woke up out of the blue. Sitting up tiredly, Ben looked over to his open window and quietly opened his nightstand drawer, taking out a knife that he nabbed from the kitchen, Ben narrowed his eyes, he moved his attention from the window to the foot of his bed.

"I'm not violent...But don't think I won't stab you if you try anything." Ben whispered to the human clearly staring at him from his bed. "I've been through enough."

Ben sat there for a moment looking at the figure, slowly, Ben shut his eyes, and reopened them, he could only sigh softly. The figure was gone and his window was closed. Reaching back over, he put the knife away, shut the drawer, and laid back down.

"Just paranoia...Just paranoia..." Ben breathed out as he tried to keep calm rolling over, Ben softly sighed and looked at the wall. His paranoia should get better over time...

Ben shut his eyes for a few moments only to open them at the sound of his window opening.

"Only paranoia..." Ben breathed out softly. "It's a second story window, they can't get that high unless they scale the wall..." He convinced himself as he ignored the sound. Sitting up, Ben narrowed his eyes as he looked at his window, yes it was open. Shaking his head, Ben almost wanted to wake Twigleg, almost.

Getting up, Ben walked to his open window, sticking his head out, he looked down at the ground below. There was no way in hell someone could of got up and opened the window. Ben gasped when he felt a set of hands push his back, unable to stop the attack he felt his body go weightless as he was pushed out of the window. He could only scream as the ground came closer and closer-

Ben woke up screaming, putting a hand on his chest Ben started to shake horribly.

"Ben! Are you ok?!" Twigleg yelled turning on the light to the room. Running across the dress, Twigleg jumped the gap from the dresser to the bed and landed on Ben's lap.

"I...I had a nightmare..." Ben breathed trying to calm his beating heart.

"O-Oh. Do you need me to sleep on the pillow beside you?"

"Yes, please."

Gently placing Twigleg on the pillow beside him, Ben reached over and turned off the lamp with ease. Laying back down Ben turned to his side so he was facing Twigleg.

"You're safe here, you know that," Twigleg spoke, Ben slowly started to drowse off when he replied,

"Of course..."

Twigleg slowly scooted closer to Ben as Ben's eyes started to drop. Twigleg could only whisper one last thing to Ben something that's been on his mind since they've been back, something he knew if he wanted an honest answer he had to ask now while Ben was honest,

"Then why do you keep a knife in the nightstand?"

"...He might come back..."

"Ben...The clone is dead we saw the ash pile..." He could only reassure Ben.

"... Didn't die...He ran...Twigleg enough I'm tired..." Ben breathed turning away from Twigleg ending the conversation.

"He...Ran? What do you mean...there was a dust pile." Twigleg stood from the pillow. What Ben said next sent pure shivers down Twigleg's tiny spine

"I saw him run. Dust wasn't his... Don't tell Atticus..."

It wasn't over.


End file.
